The Aftermath of The Glory Days
by jax2u
Summary: When Eddie's ex girlfriend, Stacy, from high school comes back to the Ridge, Jeddie's relationship takes a toll. Or does it? hmm not so much. Can't break the unstoppable Jeddie bond! CH 28 new! *I dedicate this ch to my boyz aka the White Sox. LUV YA!*
1. Stacy?

**_This is about when Eddie's ex girlfriend from high school comes back to the Ridge for a visit. Since we don't know her name yet, I just kept the actress's name who is going to play her Stacy Keibler because when I was trying to think of a name that fit her description, I couldn't get past "Stacy." If reminds me of a Barbie doll type girl and Stacy Keibler looks like Barbie! Hope you like it!!_ **

"I can't believe it… a Best Friend Windows actually exists! With Nick's book bashing everyone in the Ridge, well I didn't even think you would speak to him again let alone be his business partner." Stacy started looking around the room when Eddie got up from his desk and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a new life in the city, and now that your family doesn't live in the Ridge anymore… why are you here?"

"That's the kind of hello I get? I thought you'd be happy to see me…" She went to go kiss him on the cheek but he pulled away.

"You can't just walk in here like you own the place, or me for that matter!" Stacy was sort of shocked; she knew Eddie would be a little different since the last time she saw him 10 years ago, but something else changed about him.

"I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong place. I'm looking for Eddie Latekka, Knights Ridge famous football star who I fell in love with 10 years ago…"

"_That_ Eddie Latekka doesn't exist anymore."

"I see. Well then, we should go out again and catch up. How about tonight, say 7:00?"

"I got plans tonight. Look, it was nice seeing ya again Stacy, but I'm working now."

"Yeah, ok. Sorry… I just thought we could talk. "

"Maybe some other time."

Eddie started to turn around but Stacy abruptly blurted out, "I got divorced. When I moved to the city to pursue my modeling career, I met this great businessman. We got married and I didn't need to work anymore because well, we made enough money for the both of us; I became his trophy wife. My name wasn't out there anymore, we slowly got distant and then I found out he was cheating on me, with another man. So, I got a divorce and found myself alone. Very alone. I started thinking when was the last time I was truly happy… and that was living here in the Ridge. Being with you. We had some great times!"

"Yeah… we really did." Eddie was standing there in front of the first girl he fell in love with, who broke his heart when she left, and yet he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was trying to reach out to him again but knew what would happen if he reached out too. "Look Stacy, if you need anything you know I'm here and I'm sorry if I was an ass just now, it's just, I wasn't expecting you to come back. Ever. I mean do you know how much you hurt me? I know it was a long time ago and I'm really over it, over you, but I can't help and be a little defensive of myself."

"I know. I just hoped we could forget how things ended and become friends again. So what do you say, wanna hang tonight?"

"I told you I can't. Already got plans."

"Right. Maybe another time!"

"How long you plan on stayin?"

"I don't know, as long as it takes." She chuckled a little and smiled at Eddie.

"For what?"

"For you to want me again…" As she started to walk closer to him, Eddie realized what exactly she was trying to do. He threw his hands up so she wouldn't come any closer.

"Look Stacy, I can't do this. I don't love you anymore. That was a really, really long time ago! I'm not even sure what we had was real back then anyway."

"What do you mean it wasn't real?!"

"I mean we were like 16 when we started dating. We might have thought we were in love but it wasn't true love. We loved each other as friends."

"Why do you say that?" Stacy got just a little offended after he said that.

"Come on, you were married… you know what love is now."

"And obviously it wasn't true love. Wait a minute, how do _you_ know what true love is?!"

"Because I have it. Right now."

"You're seeing someone? I mean I figured you probably were going out with someone considering your past, but you're like _really_ seeing someone? Who? Do I know her?"

"You remember Janet Meadows?"

Stacy paused and thought a second about Eddie's new love interest. "From high school? Wow, you really have changed. And you're _in love_ with her?"

"Yes. I'm in love with Janet. What?" She had a startled yet smirky look on her face. Eddie got all defensive again, "What. Surprised?"

"You could say that."

"Why? Because we're goin out or because how I feel about her?"

"Both I guess."

"Well if you don't have anything else to say, I guess you should be leaving."

"Ok, well I still hope we can hang out soon. I'd still like to catch up on the past 10 years. Call me sometime, we could meet at Sully's." Stacy wrote down her number on a post-it note on his desk.

"I don't think so. Janet works there. And besides, there really isn't much to catch up on. You just told me what happened to you, and as you can see, I've moved on with my life in more ways than one." Eddie's tone changed than before. Instead of being defensive about the whole thing, he was proud now. And felt good about himself. For the first time, he knew where he wanted his life to go. No more running around in circles, doing one crappy landscaping job after another. He had a good business with his best friend, and found the perfect girl to share his life with, hopefully forever. He knew exactly what he had to do. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind I have some place I need to be right now. Goodbye Stacy."

Eddie took the piece of paper she wrote her number on, wrinkled it up and put it in the garbage can. He grabbed his keys and pushed Stacy out of the door, closed it behind him, waved goodbye to her one last time, and headed for Janet's.


	2. I Wolf U

Eddie knocked on her door three times, no answer. She _had_ to be home because she wasn't working, she wasn't with Hannah, and she wasn't with him. He knocked again a little louder. Still no answer.

"Janet I know you're home. Please answer the door. I _need_ to talk to you!" At this point he was pounding on the door… "Janet! Don't make me break down this door."

She gave in knowing he wouldn't go away unless she opened it, "What Eddie."

"Hi. Wait, what's wrong?" He could tell she was mad but had no clue why.

"Why are you here and not with your other girlfriend?" She said it in an annoyed, hurtful way which he caught on instantly.

"Will you stop! You know you're my girlfriend… and you also know that Stacy and I have a past. Of course I was ganna talk to her when she came back." Eddie was still standing on the porch and Janet was just looking at him in the doorway. Of course she knew he was going to talk to her, but from what she heard, he didn't exactly mind the conversation they had at Best Friend Windows.

"Talk to her, flirt with her. And I'm sure there was a kiss too, right?"

"Kiss her?! What are you talking about, I didn't kiss her. Or flirt with her!"

"Yeah well that's not what I heard." Eddie was kinda confused because he _did not_ kiss or flirt with his ex. And he didn't know who would tell her these things. "What did you hear and who told you?"

"Rooster said he saw you two in Best Friend Windows talking and laughing and seemingly enjoying your conversation for a long time…" Janet just glared and him; now Eddie started to get mad because he knew Rooster has a thing for Janet and exaggerated on the whole thing way too much.

"Rooster?! And you believe him? Janet, you know he likes you… of course he is going to stretch it out and make this thing into something it's totally not. I _did not_ do anything to her except talk. Hell, I didn't even touch her, I waved goodbye to her!"

"Well I'm sure you saved the touchy feely stuff for later." She was really upset and Eddie could tell her mood was not going to change. He had to tell her now otherwise, he could lose her forever.

Janet was backing up as he started to walk towards her. He quickly pushed her more inside the house, grabbed her head and kissed her. Just like that. "I only plan on touching and feeling you up later."

She looked up at him being all sexy yet sincere. He smiled at her and she kissed him this time and then asked, "So why did you come here?"

"Oh. I uh, haha. Well, I just wanted to tell you about Stacy coming to town and uh, well she's gone now."

"Really? I mean I know you guys were close before and here she is, 10 years later, ready to pick up where you left off, looking even better than before…"

"Janet, you don't have to worry about Stacy, or me and Stacy, or competing with Stacy, or anything stupid like that. She's got nothing on you, I don't love her."

"Oh, ok."

"I love you, Janet."

(Did she just hear him say he _loved_ her?!) By the look on Janet's face Eddie could tell she was completely blindsided. So, he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close enough to let her know in that moment, he wasn't thinking about anything else. But he made sure he could still see her face.

She whispered "What did you just say?"

He smiled and proudly answered, "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you, forever. I just didn't know when to tell you, or how to say it, or if you would say it back to me. But you know what, it doesn't matter to me if you can't say it back because all I know is, after Stacy came here today and she was throwing herself at me, all I could see was your face. And all I wanted to do was tell you that I love you."

He paused and then continued on, "Everything that's bad or complicated in my life goes away when I'm with you. And when I'm not with you, every time my phone rings there's that split second of anticipation of it being you on the other end. And if someone asked me where I'll be in 10 years, the only thing that I could think to say is "I'll be with Janet, wherever I am." Because I am head over heels falling in love with you every second of everyday since we've been together."

Tears were rolling down her checks halfway through his speech and she would have fallen too if he wasn't holding her so tight. "You know, I thought of this moment… where we would be; when it would be; how I would react. But my dreams were nothing compared to what you just said. And all I can think to say right now is that, I'm in love with you too." Eddie had this huge smile on his face as he leaned over and put his forehead onto hers.

He whispered back "That's all I wanted to hear." And kissed her again, long and hard. Her tears were still coming down her cheeks so Eddie gently wiped them away with his thumbs. "You know I have to say, you are the only girl I know who looks amazing when she cries."

"Guess you got lucky." They both laughed and walked over to the sofa to sit down.

For the rest of the night Eddie and Janet just sat there, holding each other, talking about how/what made them fall in love.


	3. Happy

The next morning when Janet woke up, she realized that Eddie was on the other side of her bed. Then she remembered what had happened the day before; all the mixed emotions, miss communication, and then the "I love you." A big smile came on her face just thinking about it. Eddie then woke up and rolled over Janet's body and just laid there.

"Eddie… what are you doing? Get off me!!"

He moaned and replied "But if I lay on you then you can't get up. And if you can't get up then you can't get ready for work. If you can't get ready for work then you can't leave…"

"I'm not the only one who needs to leave, you do too."

"Gah! Ok, fine." Eddie rolled off her and they both sat up in the bed. "We could get ready faster if we take a shower together…" Janet smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, we would _so_ be on time then!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying!"

They finally got out of bed and while Janet showered Eddie made breakfast. An hour later it was time for her to go to the bar and him to go to the shop. They went their separate ways and agreed to meet up later.

"What's with you this morning? You seem, different. Something's changed…" Nick noticed Eddie was overly nice whenever he answered the company phone and he not yet complained about one thing.

"Nothings different. I'm just in a good mood!"

"A really good mood… Oohhhh, you had sex last night!"

Eddie laughed. "Why is it that whenever I seem to be in a good mood that's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"Because usually that's why you are in a good mood." Okay, so Nick was right about that.

"Fine. Yes, I got laid last night. Happy now? Nick Garrett is once again the smartest person here! But that's not what is different."

"Dude, its ok! Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed!! Something else happened with Janet yesterday and I'm just, happy about it."

"Wait, something good happened besides sex? How? Stacy was here yesterday, right? Janet didn't freak out?!"

"What is that supposed to mean? Stacy is actually the reason why something good happened with Janet." Nick was listening to Eddie intensely now. "After Stacy left, I went to see Janet and told her that I love her…"

"And??"

"And, she loves me too. So, yes Nick, I'm especially happy today."

"I knew you loved her! I could tell…"

"What?!"

"The way you talked about her, your voice is different and your eyes… plus you defend her left and right, always want to be with her whenever possible, and if memory serves me correctly, which it always does, Janet is the longest relationship you've had since Stacy." Eddie smirked and knew he was right. "Hey, I think its great Eddie. I really hope it works out with Janet. She brings the best out of you."

"Yeah, me too."

With that said, the two best friends went back to work.

There wasn't too many people at Sully's for lunch today so Janet just took her time cleaning and serving the customers. It kinda was a good thing that there wasn't too much work to get done because as she worked she was day dreaming; thinking about her boy friend and the possible future they could have together. She was wiping down the bar when a tall blonde woman came up to her. Janet didn't even see her standing there, staring at her until the woman cleared her throat.

"Thinking about something are we Janet? Or should I say someone…"

Janet was startled to see who was standing in front of her. This was the last person she expected to see. "Stacy! Hi. I'm surprised to see you here." Well ok, so Janet wasn't _entirely_ surprised, I mean she was in the Ridge yesterday. Eddie just said she left though so Janet didn't think twice about it. But then again, it was the same girl from high school who repeatedly bullied Janet and made sure she knew she was not like all the other pretty girls in school.

"Are you really Janet? I'm sure Eddie told you I talked to him yesterday. At least, I hope he wouldn't keep think from you..."

"Yeah, he told me. He also told me how you were throwing yourself at him and wanted to pick up where you left off 10 years ago… did you honestly think he would take you back? How naive are you Stacy? But then again I'm sure you're used to getting any guy you want." Janet was pissed. How dare she come into her work trying to start a fight! But if that's what she wanted, then that's what Stacy would get. Janet felt like she was on top of the world ever since Eddie told her he loves her and someone like Stacy was not going to take that away from her.

"Well, that may be true, and I really did think that Eddie would take me back. Little did I know that he is already in love with someone else." Wait, how did _she_ know Eddie loves her. He couldn't have told Stacy, could he? And why would he? How did she know before Janet did…

"He told you that?"

"Don't look so surprised Janet, he didn't have to. I mean anyone could tell that Eddie Latekka is in love with someone. But I have to say, I never in a million years would have guessed that someone to be you…" Janet didn't know if she was complimenting her or trying to piss her off even more.

"What do you want Stacy? First you come in here picking a fight with me and then you become all friendly. And anyway, I thought you left the Ridge yesterday."

"Well I was going to, but when I came in here last night looking for you they said you weren't working till tomorrow. So, here I am." Stacy sighed, looked at Janet and could tell she was happy. She genuinely was happily in love with Eddie and was going to defend him to the core, so what was the point. "Look, I just wanted to make sure you understood how much you make him happy and how lucky you are that he chose you. Because when he chose me, I was stupid enough to walk away from probably the greatest guy I'll ever go out with. I just, I just wanted you to understand that. From what I can see, you do. I know I don't have the right to be all protective of him, but I guess I had to see for myself that you love him as much as he loves you. And the way you were throwing out those come backs at me just now, I know I don't stand a chance at trying to win him back. So no worries, Eddie Latekka is and probably will be, forever yours."

Janet was truly taken back by what she heard come out of that girls mouth. For Stacy to say something like that… took a lot of guts. She was handing the torch, in this case Eddie, over to Janet with gratitude and appreciation. Yet, she couldn't help but notice that Stacy seemed a little sad.

"Do you want a drink Stacy? You know, before you leave again."

She laughed and smiled. "Nah, thanks though. I really should be heading back to the city. Gotta get back in the saddle and start my life over. Without any men."

"Yeah ok."

"Goodbye Janet."

"Bye."

Janet took a deep breath, processed everything that just happened, and got back to day dreaming.


	4. A Little Secret

Since Sully's was pretty dead her whole shift, Janet left work early and decided to surprise Eddie. She wanted to surprise him with a delicious, romantic dinner, and new just what to make. She headed over the supermarket to gather the essentials and decided to make a pit-stop on the way home.

When she walked up to Best Friend Windows, she noticed Eddie was helping a lovely elderly couple pick out new sets of front and back patio doors for their house. It was disappointing that she couldn't talk to him, but she decided he was worth the wait; she quietly opened the door, pretended to be another customer lurking around the shop, but really was ease-dropping on Eddie's fascinating sales techniques. God did that man know how to sell, and not just the necessary household products.

Nick noticed Janet's quiet lurking, walked up to her and whispered, "Why the sudden need of politeness?"

"GEEZ Nick! I didn't hear you come over here, I uh just didn't want to disturb Eddie's sales pitch. Even though I know once he gets going, there's no stopping him, but-"

"Oh yes there is… excuse me." Nick casually walked up to Eddie and the elderly couple, graciously smiled and said, "Sorry to intrude, but Eddie, there is another customer here who you talked to on the phone earlier apparently… I can help Mr. and Mrs. Smith if you would like." Nick gave him a smirk and nodded his head in Janet's direction who was listening to what was going on. She casually smiled and waved at the group of people who was now staring at her.

Eddie caught on to his friend's game and replied, "Oh okay, great! Mr. and Mrs. Smith, this is Nick. He is _almost_ just as informational as I am. But I promise you, he will help you pick out just the right glass door! Excuse me." He winked at the couple and did a hop skip over to Janet. "Hello Miss…" She was starting to get a kick out of the whole situation and tried to hide her humorous smile.

"Janet. I talked to you earlier about-"

"Our floors! How could I forget your lovely voice? This way…" Eddie led her over to the other side of the shop, out of site from Nick and the Smiths, so they could have a little more privacy. As soon as they were hidden, Eddie pulled on the bottom of her jacket forcing her to brush into his tight abs. A very flirtatious feeling came over her…

So, Janet decided to stroke his back up and down, not too harsh but not gently either. Because he was a head taller than her, she couldn't reach his shoulders too well; however, she **could** reach his ass _extremely_ well! Eddie was surprised; she usually was not the one to get so physical right away. She always let _him_ lead the way, which he didn't mind being in charge, but he didn't mind this either. He kissed her face like silly, first her forehead, then the temples, next was the nose, her cheeks, the eye lids, and then of course her plump, tasty lips.

"This is a nice surprise…" he said in a low, sexy voice.

Janet took her hands from behind him and pulled down hard on his neck collar. She got on her tippy-toes and played with his ear while saying softly into them, "This is just the beginning! Wait till later, that's when the real surprise comes…"

"Do I get a clue?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then I won't tell you that I got you something!" Janet stopped what she was doing, pulled away from his body and twirled the bottom of his shirt. (She knew if she played it right, she could get it out of him…)

In her sweet yet sexy high pitched voiced, she grinned saying "You got me something?! Oh what ever could it be? Come on babe, you know you want to tell me…"

"What? No way! Not fair, you have a secret and I have a secret…"

"Okay fine, what if we just told each other out secrets and pretend later to be surprised? Sound like a deal?" He didn't know if she was being serious or just playing around with him. He took a second to think about it, looked down at those sparkly brown eyes and couldn't resist her. Damn she was good. Yet he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had so much willpower over him; she knew him to a T.

He sighed and caved in, "Fine… it's a deal."

She giggled and kissed him on the lips. She knew she could do it! "Yay! Okay, you go first. Then I'll tell you my secret."

"What! No way! I agreed to-"

"Tell me what you got me! So… is it flowers? Or chocolate? Or maybe a charm to go on my bracelet!"

"Janet! I didn't even have to tell you and you already got it! What the hell?" Eddie was disappointed that she guessed it so fast, but then again, she knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. It was kinda annoying.

"Oh my God you got me a charm!! Oh Eddie I love it! It's so perfect." She kissed him again only this time, a little harder and a little longer. He deserved it. "You always know how to make me happy…"

He slipped his hands into hers as he realized how much she already loved his gift, and she didn't even see it yet. "I don't even have to try to make you happy, you're always just, happy. I never met anyone who was always so giddy 24/7."

"Yeah well, just wait. I can be _very_ vicious when I turn on the "Evil Janet." Oh my God! I completely forgot to tell you, I talked to Stacy." Eddie's eyes bulged a little, his breathing stopped, and Janet could tell he didn't like what he had just heard.

"I thought she left! What did she say? And where… when?"

"Calm down detective! I had it under control… that is, I didn't slap her or anything, but we exchanged some not so nice words at first. I don't know, she said she was looking for me last night at Sully's because she heard I worked there from someone, _(that was a mistake on his part...)_ but as you know, I was with you last night. I guess she really wanted to talk to me because she waited till my shift today and let me just say, I don't think she is coming back here, ever. For you, anyway."

"Baby, what happened? What did you tell her… Janet, I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Should have what? It wasn't _your_ fault she hunted me down! She actually wanted to make sure I loved you the way you loved me. She said she didn't want me hurting you like she did before; _and _she also said that she knows she doesn't stand a chance at getting you back as long as you are mine. Because you are, and always will be, my Eddie. Because I love you." He was taken back; Stacy actually left, left him and Janet to be together. There wasn't anything that was coming between them now. Nothing else could stand in their way from spending the rest of their lives together.

"She said that?"

"Well, sorta. Not the last part. Although, she already knew that you loved me. Did you tell her Eddie?" Janet quickly got serious and really wanted to know his answer. It didn't bother her that Eddie told Stacy, what bothered her is that Stacy knew before she did. Janet always hopped, believed that Eddie loved her, only because she loved _him_ so much. But now that she knew for certain they feel the same way about each other, Janet wanted to know the answer to her question.

"Yeah I told her. I said how she wasn't the woman I'm in love with now; I thought I loved her in high school, but that wasn't true love. _This_ is true love." He pulled her close to his abs, once again, and rested his forehead onto hers. "I'm so in love with you, I don't care who finds out! The whole universe is going to find out eventually anyway! But the minute I said the words out loud to Stacy, it just made me realize that I have nothing to hide. _We_ have nothing to hide. True love… it's a gift. And I don't ever plan on ruining it. Ever. Okay?"

Janet moved her head into his chest; he hunched over her body like a protective bear, slowly stroking her back like she did to his earlier, just not so seductively. She wrapped herself into his tight body and after a few moments he realized she was crying. She sniffled, then mumbled, "Okay." When she finally pulled away from him, they just gazed into each other's eyes and softly smiled. Eddie bent down to reach her face once more and kissed her passionately; like a lover's kiss. It was perfect. Just like in the movies, except they weren't outside and it wasn't raining and there was no music. They were tucked away in a corner, surrounded by tile spreads and hard wood floor examples with three other people 25 feet away from them.

But hey, it was still romantic.


	5. Dinner

Janet managed to leave BF Windows without telling Eddie what her surprise was for him. Not that it was anything in comparison to her soon to be new charm for her bracelet… she just knew how hard he was working with the business and wanted to give him a stress-free night that included nothing but a home cooked meal, candles and a bubble bath. And after everything that happened the past two days with Stacy, both of them could use a stress-free night.

As she was closing her front door, arms full of groceries, a flash of what happened 20 hours ago in that very spot came to her mind. _I don't love her anymore… I love you Janet._

A tingling sensation flowed through her whole body, from her head to her toes. _He loves me. I'm actually in love with a man who loves me too. How the hell did __**this**__ happen? _

When she finally came out of her trance, she went to the kitchen, got her old family cook book out and began to make Eddie's favorite meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting near the end of the work day for Nick and Eddie. They both were at their desks doing miscellaneous things. Eddie couldn't wait to give Janet her new charm; even though she knew about it already, it still pleased him how excited she was over the idea of it. Just wait till she sees it! He didn't quite tell her the whole surprise; he got this charm engraved too. However, he still wanted to surprise her with something else, but what? Flowers were too boring, she had enough of their favorite peanut butter cups at her house already and she said don't worry about dinner… but nothing about dessert!

"So what you and Janet doing tonight?"

"I don't know. All she told me was to not make any dinner plans. Who knows with that girl. You doing anything tonight?"

"Aubrey's just coming over, the Commander is making his special roast beef."

"Nice. Hey, you almost done?"

"Course not! But I say we hit the road already. We did pretty good today with the Smiths, we deserve to leave a little early for once!"

"Agreed! Oh, thanks by the way for finishing the deal with them when Janet came by."

"No problem. Just as we are clear that if Aubrey comes in and I'm helping a customer…"

"Of course. I owe you one." Nick and Eddie locked up the shop, said their goodbyes and headed on their separate ways. Eddie made a mad dash home, took a quick hot steamy shower, picked out a tight fitting shirt he knew she wouldn't mind seeing him in, grabbed the small jewelry box and made a pit stop on the way to Janet's.

Walking up her porch, he could instantly smell what she was cooking. He smiled at the thought of her making his favorite dinner, not many people knew this but Janet was a fine cook. Throw any recipe at her and she could whip it up in no time, tasting even better than it's supposed to. When he walked in the house he noticed how peaceful it was. Candles lit, strategically placed throughout the different rooms, the kitchen table looked like a restaurant sitting and the only bright light was coming from her bedroom. He put her other surprise in the laundry room so she wouldn't stumble upon it, and checked his pocket- yup, the small box was still there.

He knocked on her bedroom door (even though it was already open) and leaned against the door jam. She was still getting ready, putting some light makeup on and her hair wasn't quite finished. She saw him in the mirror and screeched, "Eddie! You are early! Go away, I'm not done getting ready."

He shrugged his shoulders and softly said, "I don't mind. I like the view." He slowly made his way towards her and noticed she was giving her charmingly sweet, yet annoyed smile. That wasn't going to change his mind. He brushed up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her body. He could tell she just got out of the shower herself; her body was still warm, her hair smelled coconuty from her conditioner and her skin was baby soft. He started kissing the side of her neck, which always made her laugh because his lips would slightly tickle her.

"I can't finish my makeup if you keep distracting me." He didn't really care what she was saying, he was having fun! But she made him stop by unwrapping herself in his arms and went across the room to get a hair piece. He took this opportunity to take out the charm from his pocket while she wasn't watching him. As she walked past, Eddie softly encircled his fingers around her wrist (the one with her bracelet attached to it) and smiled; never taking his eyes off of it, he clipped the new charm on and then kissed her hand. When he looked up at her face, he couldn't help but notice she was glowing.

"What's with the star shape?"

"The heart one would have taken too long, it was on back order, and you kinda remind me of a star. You are always so bright and shiny."

"And it's engraved… 'J.E.L.'?" After Janet said those three little letters out loud, her heart leaped. If she married this man, those would be** her** initials! But why would he give her two charms with both of them having her initials on them…

"**My** initials."

Phew, she no longer had to worry about getting a marriage proposal tonight! "But I thought-"

"My first name is Jeremiah. My **middle** name is Edward. But since my dad's name is Jeremiah too, my parents called me by my middle name. Less confusing. I don't know why they just didn't name me Edward in the first place."

"Yeah I can't picture you being a Jeremiah! Or Jerry… Eddie suits you better. It's more, rough around the edges and less head of the geek squad."

"Shut up!" They both started to laugh when she moved into his muscular chest. She loved when he just held her whole body; she never felt so safe anywhere else. She put her hands in his back pockets of his jeans with her thumbs sticking out and looked up at his face.

"I love you Jerry!"

"I love you Janet. But let's get one thing straight, please do not **ever **call me by my first name when we are around other people!"

She smiled, "Fine. But thank you babe. I seriously love my new star."

"Good. But I got another surprise for you that you **don't** know of for later."

"Oh really… well if I tell you what I have planned for tonight, can I get it now?!"

"HA! No, last time I fell for that I got snubbed! You will get your surprise after dinner."

"Ugh, fine. I guess it's only fair." She went up on her toes and his lips abruptly met hers. His stomach made a loud gurgle noise and Janet broke the kiss giggling. "Guess that's our cue to start dinner."

"Sounds good to me!" Eddie led the way, never letting go of her hand, while she trailed behind him. When they reached the kitchen Janet got the food out and Eddie poured the wine. "OH MY GOD J- that looks amazing! Homemade stew is-"

"Your favorite. I know. Which is why I made it. But I promise you, this stew is like no other stew you've ever had. It's an old family recipe of mine." Eddie could not wait to devour that stew; it had potatoes and carrots and everything.

Throughout dinner they chatted about anything and everything that came to mind in between refilling their large wine glasses. However, at one point Janet brought up a conversation that Eddie and her did not see eye-to-eye on…


	6. Unhappy

"You know that elderly couple that was in the shop this afternoon?"

"The Smiths? Yeah, they were our only walk-ins today. What about them?"

"As I was watching them, when they were listening to you, I couldn't help but notice how much they were still in love. They must have been married for what, at least 45-50 years?"

"I guess."

Janet continued on, not really looking at Eddie or anything for that matter. She was just thinking, looking into space. "I mean the whole time you were talking to them he was stroking her hand and playing with her wedding ring. Did you know that?"

"No, I wasn't really paying attention. I was just trying to convince them to buy a few doors!"

"I hope I find true love like that some day." She continued to stare off into space and did not notice that Eddie was clearly upset by what she just said.

"What do you mean 'someday'?"

Janet came back to earth, "What?"

"What about right now? Wasn't it just yesterday when you declared your love for me?"

"Yeah-"

"And now, what, you are saying you don't anymore?" Janet was taken back; she did not understand why he was getting so upset about this. She did not mean anything by it, wasn't trying to casually say she did not care about him. It was actually the opposite. She wanted what the Smith's had, only **with him**.

"Eddie I never said anything close to that. Actually I wanted-"

"Yes you did! You just said how you would like to have a true love **someday**… so what, I'm not good enough?"

"Wow, babe you are over reacting! I love you. Okay? But I don't think we can say what we have **right now **is 'true love'. Yeah it is real, but, it's too early."

"Why? Isn't true love when you are so involved, so happy, so blissfully in love with someone to the point where you cannot see yourself holding anyone else in your arms 30 years, hell 100 years, down the road?!"

"Well I guess. But you really think we have all that?"

Eddie was crushed; the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, who was the only thing that felt right, ever, in his life was telling him she did not believe they had a future. "I can't believe that you don't think that."

He didn't know whether to storm out of her house in outrage or try to make her understand, try to make her believe they had true love. But his head was spinning in circles (the umpteen glasses of wine did not help) and he was so angry, he knew if he tried to make her believe in that moment, it wouldn't go smoothly.

Eddie got up from the table and leaned over the kitchen sink. His breathing started to get heavier and she could tell he was getting tense. "Eddie, I'm sorry. I did not mean it like that. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love you a lot… but don't you think it is still early in our relationship to know if we are meant to last forever? I mean like you said, we only said the 'L word' to each other yesterday."

The whole time she was talking he never turned around; partly because he did want her to know his eyes were full with tears and partly because he was just being stubborn. He waited a few seconds to answer her to compose himself. "But it it's right, why wouldn't we be able to tell right now? Why do we have to see if in time, we are meant to be? I do not want anyone else J. And I do not want you to want anyone else either."

Despite his attempt to not seem emotional, his right eye let out a slow dripping stream down his cheek. Never did she imagine that she would ever make **this man** cry not-happy tears. She was surprised she was not crying herself! She did not know what to say, she wanted to believe that he was the one. She wanted to believe that they could last forever and that what he said was all true, that they would know if they were meant to be by now, but what did she know about true love?! Eddie was her first significant relationship. What were the chances that he would be her one and only?

Honestly, it was too good to be true. She didn't want to risk it.

Her stunned silence did not reassure him any less, so he decided to let her be. "I'm ganna go. The stew was- perfect. Your surprise is in the laundry room in a plastic bag. I hope you like it." With that said, he grabbed his keys and left Janet standing alone in her very ,very peaceful house.

Right on time, her eyes began to water like crazy. After standing in the same place in the kitchen, utterly in shock, for a few minutes, she dashed into the laundry room and saw a plastic grocery bag. She took out a huge orange and white bag of her favorite junk food snack- cheese puffs.

Never did she ever feel so alone, so hurt, and so in need to dive into those cheese puffs.


	7. STACY!

The second he shut her front door, he wanted to go back. Back in time; back in that peaceful house; back in the blissfulness of just being with her… Was this is? Were they over?

Who knows… all Eddie knew was he needed another drink. Maybe even a few drinks. He couldn't bare the pain anymore, he wanted to feel- nothing. He decided to not go to his place because he didn't want to deal with Phil; knowing full well if he went home, Phil would banter on and on about how he needed to go back to Janet's right now and make this ok. He would say how Eddie was stupid for giving up so easily on her and how he overreacted. Which, even though Eddie knew all of that might be true, he just- couldn't deal with it. Not now.

After picking up a 12 pack of beer at the liquor store, he headed to the third place he called home, (next to his place and Janet's) their special spot in the park. By now it was dark outside, so he figured not too many people would be there. But when he was sitting on the bench drowning his sorrows, there _she _was. The other woman, looking so stunningly beautiful. Her golden wavy hair was bouncing as she walked towards him doing that sexy model stride of hers. And he noticed that she looked happier, a lot happier than when he saw her the day before.

She stopped in front of him on the bench and pointed to the beer on the ground, "Mind if I have one of those?"

Eddie cleared his throat and reached for a beer, "Uh, no. Here..." She sat down next to him on the bench, not real close but close enough to seem friendly.

"How long you been here, drinking all alone? You already downed 4 beers?!"

"Not too long. Just needed to get away, clear my head. You know."

"Oh well I didn't mean to bother you. I'll leave you alone it you want."

"NO! I mean, no. I don't mind." For some reason she didn't believe him. She could tell he was already drunk. It was pretty obvious he didn't just have those 4 beers, but she didn't think he should be alone either. She didn't want him to get into any trouble, which he probably would somehow if he was alone.

"What are you looking at?"

"You are drunk!"

"Am not!"

"Eddie, you are. Do you want me to call Janet? Or Nick maybe, to come get you?"

"No! No, don't call anyone. Especially Janet." (Eddie's voice trailed off a little at that last part.) He took another few gulps of the beer that seemed like he was holding onto for dear life in his hand.

"Oohhh. Did you guys have a fight? Is that why you are drinking your life away? It wasn't because of me was it? Because I talked to Janet and I told her-"

"No, again, no no no! It wasn't because of you. And she told me what you said and I thank you for that, but it was because of me. Or maybe it was because of her… honestly, I don't really know! All I know is that I am here on our special bench, alone, trying to not feel guilty, or sorry, or sad because she and I don't have a future together. But hey, enough about me… why are you here on our bench?"

"Um, I don't know who's bench this is that you keep talking about but-"

"Janet and mine! Dur…"

Wow, he really was drunk. Stacy hadn't seen him like this in, forever! Probably since prom night. "Oh, ok. Guess I could have figured that out. But I just wanted to catch the Ridge at night again, see if it was still the same as before. So, I started walking."

"By yourself? Who does that?"

"Obviously I'm not the only one! Anyway, then I saw you here…"

"Well, I saw you too."

"In a good way? Or in a 'there goes that bitch who broke me the first time' way?" He turned his body so he was square up to hers, rested one arm around the back of the bench and just looked at her.

Then in a low, husky voice said, "As in 'there is a **fine** lady walking towards me, so I better smile at her.'"

Stacy didn't know if she should be flattered that he still saw her _that way_, or if she should just ignore what he said because he was drunk.

And then, that's when he kissed her, full on the lips.

It wasn't like a lovers kiss; it was like a sweet, unexpected kiss that was definitely not like a kiss from 10 years ago. Sure it was still a great kiss, but there was no heat, no passion between them. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough. Stacy broke the kiss and the instant their eyes met, they both began to laugh.

Stacy, still giggling, said, "That was…"

"Not the same!"

"No! Not at all, you surprised? Because honestly Eddie, not that it wasn't a nice kiss, but I didn't feel anything!" By now Eddie was laughing so hard all he could do was shake his head in response. "Are you okay?! How much _did_ you drink tonight Eddie?"

Eddie composed himself enough to answer her, "Uh, I don't know. We had a lot of wine at dinner… probably the last happy dinner I will ever have with her."

"Perfect. Not only did you have too much to drink, but you also mixed your drinks!" Eddie sighed, not really hearing what she was saying, and started to think of all the dinner dates he had with Janet before; the late night dinners at her place, pasta nights as his place, and that new French restaurant she loved to go to... His long gaze into the darkness told Stacy he was no longer focused on her. And then it dawned on her- this is why he was so bitter towards seeing her again. S**he** did this to him 10 years ago. And now, he is going through the same thing with Janet. However, there was one thing that was different this time, Stacy was there to help him get through it. Not once did he ever hurt her before, he always supported her with cheerleading in high school and it was Eddie who gave her the push to go into modeling. He changed her career, hell, Eddie changed her _life_. The least she could do was return the favor.

"Alright, you are done." She grabbed the beer bottle out of his hand, got the other empty ones and threw them away in the trash.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Stacy?! I was drinking that!"

"Well, not anymore. Come on, get up. Where's your truck?"

"What?"

"I'm not ganna just sit here, listen to you wallowing about how much you love Janet and watch you do this to yourself all over again!"

"Do what exactly?"

"Waist your life away, alone. Eddie I've seen how much you cherish her, and there isn't a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't walk through fire for her. Do you know how much **every girl** dreams for a man to love them the way you love her? A girl like Janet... she deserves to be loved. _You _deserve to be loved like that too. And I'm pretty sure she is just as crazy about you as you are of her."

In a quiet, calm voice Eddie replied, "Yeah well, you are wrong once again. She doesn't think we have what it takes to last forever."

"She said that?"

"YES SHE SAID THAT! Okay? So just drop it!"

"What if you are wrong? What if she doesn't know it yet, myabe she doesn't know how true love feels. Did you even give her the chance yet to feel that way? I mean you are her first real relationship right?"

"Yeah..."

"And what are the odds of your first love being your only love? HUH?!"

"Do I really have to answer that."

"That is exactly my point Eddie. The chances of your first love being the one and only are pretty slim to none these days, so of course she is going to be cautious in the beginning Eddie!" He was still sitting on the bench, but now with a dumbfounded look on his face. Stacy knew she got through to him, but getting him off that bench was going to be even harder. "Alright fine. You wanna be a doosh-bag about it, have it your way. It was nice seeing you again."

Stacy turned around knowing full well that would clinch the deal. Eddie sprung up off the bench, his hand went to his face because he got a little dizzy from getting up so fast, he stumbled a few steps forward to reach her and yelled, "What did you just call me?" By now he was so close to her, he was practically in her face.

"You always thought that was a stupid name, I knew that would get you off that bench!"

"What are you trying to pull Stacy…" She saw his keys half hanging out of his front pocket, so she decided to go for it and quickly snatched them out. By the time his reflexes kicked in, she already had them dangling in front of his face. She was gloating and she felt proud of herself. She owed Eddie, now it was **her** turn to change **his** life.

Stacy took what was left in the case of beers and began pushing him out of the park. Being as he is much bigger than her, it was quite the struggle to make sure his stumbling would not include falling. But she managed to get him into his truck without a fight. With Eddie in the passenger's seat and Stacy behind the wheel, they drove off into the early night.


	8. Jerry Maguire

After she found the cheese puffs Eddie bought her, she got hysterical. She leaned against the washer to support herself and collapsed on the laundry room floor. Everything hit her all at once; she made him cry, she made him furious, she made him want to leave, **she** was the reason they were broken up. Where they broken up? Is this what happens, is it supposed to feel this way? She never broke up with anyone before, how was she supposed to know?

Well, she knew one thing, she still loved him.

When Janet calmed down enough to stand back up, she grabbed the bag of cheese puffs and the second opened bottle of wine they were drinking during dinner, and headed for the couch. At first she wanted to call Hannah, she would know what to do. Hannah had experience with stupid boys… but Janet knew she probably could not concentrate long enough to learn anything substantial.

She turned the TV on to distract herself, popped open the cheese puffs and dove right in. But of course one of her all time favorite crying chick-flick movies would be on, Jerry Maguire. Oh God, _Jerry_… Eddie's real name… on with the hysterics again.

One hour, almost a whole bag of cheese puffs, an empty wine bottle and a full box of Kleenex later, her doorbell rang. Janet was so startled by the loud ring, what was left of the cheese puffs was now on her carpet. At first she just sat there frozen; could it be? NAAHH… he wouldn't dare. It hasn't even been that long since he left her, standing alone in the kitchen… there it was again, that stupid doorbell. Which was closely followed by a pounding noise. She had no choice but to **at least** see who was there. She quickly dabbed her face dry, fixed her shirt and shuffled over to the door.

The words, "You've _got_ to be kidding me" came out of her mouth so fast, she could not bit her tongue fast enough.

"Um, heeeyy Janet. You okay?"

"Actually, I am having a self-loathing night by myself, so I really have no desire to talk to you, or anyone else for that matter." Janet started pushing the door closed, but suddenly stopped when she realized Eddie's truck was in her driveway with someone hunched over in the passenger seat.


	9. Someday

"Who's in- is that Eddie?" Before Stacy could answer her, Janet was already stumbling off the porch sprinting towards his truck. Hoping to not get in the middle of anything, Stacy took her time to get to there. Janet sprung the door open and he jolted up-right in his seat.

"J! What are you doing here?"

She quickly snapped back, "I live here Eddie."

"What- but no, no silly… Stacy said she'd take me home!"

Janet let out a long breath, took his left arm and made sure he didn't fall on the concrete as he got out of the truck. "You are home."

He looked down at her, because it was so dark he could not see her face too well, but he noticed she was upset. "J, I just wanted… about before, I didn't mean-"

"Why don't we all go inside and I'll help you too sober up." Neither of them saw Stacy walk behind them they were so focused on each other at the moment. But in all honesty, they were glad she came when she did; neither of them knew what to say just yet. Stacy got Eddie's right side and Janet was on his left and together, (although it was mostly Stacy seeing as Janet could barely walk straight herself) Eddie's only two former lovers helped him into the house.

"Well, isn't this nice… it's every guy's fantasy to be in between two lovely ladies."

In unison they smirked back, "Shut up."

* * *

The girls plopped him on the couch to cool off for a little bit and they headed to the kitchen. It was still in disarray from dinner that night, but Janet had no desire to clean up now. Stacy found Janet's house comforting in a sort of humble way. And despite the circumstances, there was no awkwardness between the two; Stacy slowly (and carefully choosing her words to make sure a tipsy Janet understood) began to explain everything. 

How she found Eddie drinking alone in the park and could tell he was frustrated more than anything because of the nights previous events. How she wanted to call Janet for help but he was being his stubborn self and would not let her call anyone. And then their kiss… how it was nothing. Meant nothing, felt like nothing, so totally wrong. Yet was right, because that's when he fell deeper into his depression over Janet. He missed her even more after their kiss and was probably wishing the whole time for her lips **to be** Janet's.

The whole time Stacy was explaining, Janet just sat there staring at her, half listening half thinking about what Eddie was doing in the other room. Which probably was sleeping on the couch. But she hoped he was thinking about her, or about maybe what happens next… A drunken Eddie does not act so smart, but he did ponder over things a lot.

Then Stacy continued on about how she tricked Eddie to leave their bench to drive him here-

"Wait, bench?"

"Yeah, you know. Eddie and your bench, in the park… he was actually kind of mad that I didn't know it was 'your bench,' like everyone knows it is Janet and Eddie's special bench in the park. I mean hello Stacy, newsflash!"

She faintly smiled, "Yeah well. Used to be."

"See, I don't get it. How is it that_ I_ can tell how much you need each other, but you guys don't. I mean I've only been here two days and all I hear about is how strong you guys have been going now, for months! How can you just, let him go like that? Without a fight?"

"You tell me Stay. You did it too."

"Okay, not the same thing!"

"Isn't it? You guys were going strong for a couple years! Yet I didn't see you trailing back here to try to reason with him."

"Because he didn't love me the way he loves you. Don't you see Janet? He is _miserable_ without you! Look what he did to himself within two hours…" Stacy pointed out the kitchen door to the direction of the living room where he was lying on the couch. Hewas rubbing his head and muttering some things to himself, clearly uncomfortable in his state of mind. Janet wanted nothing more to go over there and relax him, but **she** was the reason he was so miserable in the first place.

"Look, I really appreciate you helping him tonight Stacy, and me, but I don't think there is anything else to discuss right now. I know I am tipsy, and Eddie, well he is just flat out drunk. Anything I say to him now, his first instinct will to be throw a hissy fit and then he will want to have sex with me; either way, we will regret it tomorrow."

"Just like you regret saying you don't truly love him?"

Janet was caught off guard; she did not really know Stacy, even in high school she never talked to her. Why was she all in her business _now_? Why did she say that? And why was she so right?! "I, uh- think Eddie got the wrong impression about what I was trying to say before."

"Which was…"

"Which was, that I want us- to be together… forever. Wait, why am I telling **you** this of all people?!"

"Because I know Eddie, well used to know Eddie, and he used to trust me. And I owe this to him. He got his world turned upside down once before, so as long as I can help it, I am not going to let him wallow away his dreams because of some stupid miscommunication."

"Guess I don't have a choice then hu."

"Nope. Not really!" Both the girls giggled a little, but Janet's eyes trailed off into the living room once again. Stacy noticed her new interest and quietly said, "Look Janet, don't take this the wrong way, but from what I heard, I think maybe you are scared. You are afraid of taking a chance, a huge risk at that, to just go for it. Go for the happiness, the engagement, the marriage, the kids, the house, the whole future thing... you are scared of it all! I can't say I blame you, I mean Eddie _does_ have a reputation… but he has been solid with you for a long time now. He's not going anywhere. He worships the ground you walk on and lets a girl know, who's bench that is exactly when she guesses wrong!"

Janet laughed again and began to calm down herself now, she knew what Stacy was saying was true. She just didn't know how to deal with it all. She did love him, an awful lot, but how to fix this, she wasn't sure. Stacy noticed Janet's eyes looked a little warmer as she was giving her speech, so she went on.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, you have to give love a chance. Because if you don't, you will always wonder if it could have worked out." She gave Janet a hopeful smile, reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

Janet nodded in response saying, "Yeah I get it. Just don't think he will. I really hurt him… I didn't mean to! The whole point of bringing up the conversation was to say- what I wanted to say was, that I want to grow old with him. I want us to be the old couple in the window shop 50 years from now with our original wedding bands on. I want a future with him someday! He just heard me saying I want **true love** someday, not now, with him."

The girls surprisingly heard a low, crackly voice join them in the kitchen, "There's that damn word again. _Someday_…"


	10. Bedtime

"And maybe _someday_ you'll get it through your head that cutting into people's private conversations is rude."

"Oh shut up Stacy!"

"Um, here's a thought… NO!" Janet sprung out of the kitchen chair she was sitting in and physically stopped Eddie and Stacy's argument.

"Okay! Okay, we don't need to start another fight in **this** kitchen for the second time in one night. Stacy, thank you for bringing Eddie safely home, and for our little chat, but I think I got the floor again. Do you want a ride back to the Johnson Inn?"

"I don't think that is a good idea… both of you had too much to drink tonight, I can take care of myself. Thanks though Janet."

"Yeah ok, I'll walk you to the door." Eddie kept silent and just watched the girls leave the room. Stacy gave him a "you better behave" look and he nodded in response. He was secretly happy that Stacy was finally leaving, but part of him didn't want her to leave. Once Stacy left, that meant he would be alone with Janet for the first time since their big blow out. He didn't know what to expect from her at this point and was kinda afraid as to what he might do too.

Janet opened the front door and leaned against it, inviting Stacy to leave. "Thanks again, really."

"Eh, no biggy. I expect an update later about you two though…" Janet smiled and Stacy smiled back. "Get some rest, don't try to solve everything now. Like you said, you might regret what you say later." With that said, Stacy left Janet and Eddie by themselves in a quiet, but not peaceful, house.

"She gone?" Janet walked back towards the kitchen to start cleaning from their not-so-happy dinner earlier. She figured it would keep her busy, and maybe Eddie would leave her alone then.

"Yeah, she's gone."

"Finally. Thought she'd never leave!" Janet half smiled at him and proceeded into the kitchen. Eddie felt like he should say something to her regarding their fight, or Stacy, or his drunken stupidity… but he couldn't. He just wished he could take this whole night back; up to the point when they sat down for dinner.

Janet really didn't want to talk at all, she just wanted to clean the kitchen and go to bed. Surprisingly, Eddie started to clear the dinner table and help her with the dishes. As Janet washed, Eddie dried. Not knowing why or how he did it, Eddie tugged on Janet's shirt. She looked down to see what was pulling at her and saw his fingers wrapped around it in a knot. She knew if she looked up her heart would begin to melt for his adoring face, and that **could not** happen right now. He lifted her chin up so she had no choice for her eyes to meet his. It was the first time he had the chance to really look at Janet since Stacy brought him to her place. He couldn't help but notice how drained she looked. He had seen her tired before, but she was never this exhausted. A slight frown came upon his face at the sight of her. Janet pulled away so his fingers declawed her shirt.

"Can we just please wash the dishes without any physical contact? I know it's not our normal style, but I don't really feel like being physical with you right now. In fact, I don't even know why _you_ would want to be physical with _me_ right now." Eddie once again, kept silent. He just cleared his throat and took the next bowl from her wet hand. As she washed, her charm bracelet would clink. A flash memory from 5 hours earlier came into his head; _she was so happy when I gave her that new charm. It's not a diamond necklace or a ruby ring, but she made it seem like it was... the way she got excited over it. She was beaming! Even though 'J.E.L' are my initials, I can't help but hope they will be her's too someday soon. GOD DAMNIT! I have to stop saying that word... some freakin day indeed. _

When they were finished cleaning the kitchen, they agreed to just go to bed. Eddie got the couch (still littered with cheese puffs that Janet flung all over) and Janet slept in her own bed. As Eddie cleaned the puffs from the floor and couch, she fished through her dresser for a pair of his boxers or something for him to change into.

Janet startled him as she threw a pair of his basket ball shorts at the back of his head. "I believe these are yours. You know where the extra blankets are, see ya in the morning."

"Janet! Wait… I uh. I feel like we should, um…"

"Not now, okay? I just want to go to bed Eddie."

"Yeah- okay." He watched her race to her room and could swear he heard her sniffle a few times before she closed the bedroom door behind her. Eddie had no choice but to try and sleep away his confusion.

No matter how hard he tried, Eddie could not get comfortable on her couch. Usually he has no problem falling asleep on it when he and Janet are relaxing and watching tv or something. But then again, this was the first time he was **alone** on her couch. He went to the hallway bathroom, popped some Aspirin in his mouth, splashed some water on his face and came up with an idea. He tip-toed to Janet's room, creaked the door open and sure enough, she was asleep. He continued to tip-toe over on his usual side of the bed and crawled in next to her wearing nothing but his basketball shorts.

_Okay… now what? I'm in the bed, all I wanted to do was sleep next to her. Do I hold her hand? Caress her skin? Should I just let her figure out on her own that I'm here? God why am I nervous? I am more uncomfortable now then when I was on the couch!_

At that moment, Janet rolled over so they were now facing each other. She was still asleep but unconsciously entangled her arms with his. Eddie just went along with it knowing that if they **were** on good terms, she probably would have done that anyway. Janet was a snuggler but not when she was sleeping. Eddie learned this the hard way before… holding hands or crossed legs was enough for her while sleeping.

It only took a few minutes now for Eddie to be completely asleep as well. And Janet's house was as peaceful as the second he first walked through that door before their not-so-happy dinner.


	11. Sexy Time

Eddie woke before she did the next morning, he decided he would take a quick hose down seeing as he could smell the alcohol still on him from the night before. He found a clean pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts he gave her to wear to sleep in in Janet's dresser. Something told him to call Nick to let him know he would be late into work today; he didn't quite know how Janet would be this particular morning, but he had every intention of trying to understand what she meant last night; he at least owed her that much.

Janet was still sleeping pretty hard, so he started the coffee maker and whipped up some scrambled eggs with green peppers, American cheese and of course, some ketchup on the side; just the way she liked them. As the eggs were frying, Stacy's words kept haunting him: "_Maybe she doesn't know how true love feels…_ _The chances of your first love being the one and only are pretty slim to none these days, so of course she is going to be cautious in the beginning Eddie!"_

_Why oh why did I lash out on Janet like that? She loves me, that's all that matters, right? Right. So then why did my pigheadedness have to ruin an amazing evening… If she loves me now, then in time I know I can make her believe we have true love. That's it! Maybe she just needs more time… but we have had a lot of time already. What if she never feels so strongly for me the way I feel for her? Oh crap, the eggs are burned. Smooth Eddie…_

Once the coffee finished, he poured two cups, added her favorite flavor of creamer, Irish Mint, and some Sweet and Low. He grabbed what was left of the scrambled eggs and headed for the bedroom. Almost the second Eddie walked through the door, Janet woke up.

"What the… what's that smell?!" She sat up in the bed and put on her glasses.

"Uh, I made breakfast." Eddie plopped her plate in her lap and set her coffee on the night stand. Janet took one look at her plate and began to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"These eggs… you know what they remind me of?"

"No."

"The first time you made me breakfast in bed! Remember?"

Eddie snuck around to his side of the bed with his coffee and eggs and scooted next to Janet. "Oh yeah! When I burnt the toast! But the eggs weren't too bad…"

"Exactly! Never fails, you always managed to burn something. How bout next time, _I'll_ do the cooking?!" They both were laughing together now; it was a nice way to sorta break the ice.

And then it dawned on him, "**Next** time?" Janet stopped laughing, cleared her throat and reached for her coffee.

"Sorry, it just came out."

"Oh. Okay. Well, is your coffee good at least?"

"Yep, it's perfect."

"Good. Sorry about the eggs, you don't have to eat them if you don't want to, I ehrm, had other things on my mind when I was making them."

"Oh... like what?"

"I think you know what J…" She looked down at her plate, and put it to the side. She had hoped that they wouldn't start talking about last night till at least one cup of coffee, but guess it was now rather than later.

"Look, Eddie, I don't know what more you want from me right now. I did not think or want to ever make you cry, and I really am sorry for what I said but-"

"Sorry… for what part?"

Janet sighed, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but she couldn't lie to him. "For how I said I want true love... someday."

"Well, if that's what you want, why you sorry?"

"Because you totally misunderstood what I was saying!"

"Wait, now this is **my** fault?!" Eddie was looking straight in those big chocolate eyes of hers trying to understand. He knew he had to calm down, this was not going well… "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just- wish I knew. How you really feel. What you really want. From me, or from someone else."

"Someone else? Who?! I don't want anyone else but you babe… never ever."

"Well then why did you-"

"Look, I am going to tell you what I told Stacy." She took his hands in hers and webbed their fingers together. They meshed so perfectly, she loved holding his hands. And he knew it too… when she reached for him, his first instinct was to pull her even closer into his body. Then he realized that probably was not appropriate giving the circumstances. Janet continued on staring back as his scruffy face, "What I meant last night by saying I want what the Smith's have 50 years from now, was that I want **us** to be the Smiths. I want us to be the old couple who never grows out of their wedding bands with the classic Buick car and the musty old house with its original flowered wallpaper prints. I want true love with _you_ someday Jerry…"

As she was talking, he noticed her eyes were changing. They no longer were sad, worried, exhausted eyes from the night before... they were hopeful, glowing eyes. The eyes he had grown to love.

Eddie was speechless; he hoped she was going to say something like that, but why was she being so forgiving? He blew up pretty bad at her… "J, I don't know what to say. I honestly thought that this might be the end… that you wouldn't want me anymore. I mean I blew things waaayy out of proportion last night and didn't really give you a chance to explain. If only I stayed and just listened to you a little longer, none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have run into Stacy at the park, she wouldn't have come here-"

"Baby it was okay! Stacy actually gave me a little more confidence in us." She smiled at him and eventually, he smiled back. Janet could tell he felt bad about the whole thing, so she tried to lift his spirits. "And we _were _drinking a lot of wine at dinner… I don't think either of us really could say we were fair. Look, as long as you are willing to give me a little more time to feel as strongly for you as you do for me-"

Eddie couldn't take it anymore, he had to kiss her. This no-physical-contact thing was driving him crazy! He cupped his hands around her rosy cheeks and explored every inch of her mouth. Janet was so off guard with his kiss, never has he kissed her with so much love and heat. And let me tell you, Eddie knew how to kiss a girl!

Janet went along with his lead and decided talking was overrated anyway. They were in love with each other, they wanted each other, and they took each other.

Both of them did not have too much clothing on to rip off, so needless to say it didn't take long for their hot, exposed bodies to touch. Synchronized together, they rolled around a few times crashing both plates of burnt eggs to the floor. They didn't care, actually they barely noticed them fall; Eddie and Janet were completely and utterly only focused on pleasuring their bodies.

They were horny, hot, and on fire. It was like they could read each other's minds… Eddie knew exactly when to thrust in and when to pull out; Janet knew exactly where to touch to encourage him on. Her lips trailed all over his chest and shoulders as her hands sank into his back. At one point her nails clawed too hard into his skin and Eddie yelped. She immediately let go but he was not going to let that slow him down; he grabbed her hands and pushed up above her head. He knew she was almost at her peak point but had one more thing to do.

His fingers slowly trailed down her soft arms, past her breasts, around her stomach and down under. Eddie loved hitting that one spot with his fingers inside her, twirling around her clit. That always made her scream and always made her climax.

Just like that, she was there. With her back arched, toes curled, breast bouncing and fingers dug into his muscles, Eddie thought she never looked so damn good.


	12. Round 2

Once she calmed down, Eddie released himself from her body and laid on his back next to her. They were both panting pretty hard seeing as they basically got their morning workout finished already. Janet touched the side of his cheek with the back of her hand and was beaming. He grinned back, turned his head ever so slightly and kissed her hand.

"I think you are going to be late for work Jerry."

"Nah, already called Nicky. Said he didn't need me till after lunch anyhow." Janet smacked his forehead and leaned up on her elbows. "What the hell J?!"

"You planned this? You planned on having the most amazing, mind blowing makeup sex known to man kind with me, before I even woke up?!"

"What? No! I didn't know what was ganna go down with us today, but I figured _something_ would happen." Janet sighed in disgust and Eddie rolled over on his right side so he was facing her. "Okay, that didn't come out right, let me start over. We were going to break up this morning or make up, either way, I would need a couple hours to heal."

Janet just glared at him and pursed her lips. Okay, so maybe he didn't plan on having sex this morning… guess she couldn't blame him for wanting to go into work later. She actually didn't have to worry about working herself, today was her day off. Whatever, she wasn't going to fret about it. I mean the most ridiculously hottest man she ever laid eyes on was naked in her bed; she was not going to let him go!

After a quick recovery, she was up for round two. This time, _she_ lunged at _him_, forcing his head back on the pillow. Her hands were all over his messy head of hair, her mouth was sucking his, and her body felt so good against the furriness under her. Eddie took hold of the back of her thighs, pushing into them, pulling her closer. It's like his hands had a mind of their own, feeling her up and down all over. Her hair swished around to the front of her face tickling his chest; in between her kisses he giggled because of it. Janet figured it was her hair that was distracting him so she whipped it around behind her out of the way.

Clearly it was her turn to please him… Eddie was a little harder to get to peak. **He** was used to always having to do the pleasuring part; if there was one good thing he learned from sleeping around, it was how to make a woman happy in bed. But he never really got appreciated the same way he learned to appreciate women. And then came Janet… the one and only woman who he had no problem letting take the lead. He was never disappointed with her: ever.

She turned sex into a game; a mystery; a fantasy. Every other woman Eddie slept with just wanted to get in him and out, that was it. See ya later. Thanks for the ride. Sure they were always hungry for more, but it was just sex to him. When he and Janet did it, it was so much more than that. He couldn't quite explain it… but he knew he **never** wanted anyone else anymore. Once he got a taste of her, that was it. Eddie was set for life.

Janet felt him rise against her leg and was surprised as to how fast Eddie Jr. woke up. She licked her lips and smiled so mischievously, curiosity got to the best of him. And then so smoothly, so comfortably she eased her way back in. The thought came in her mind to tease him a bit, and tease him she did! Eddie began to moan which only encouraged her more; he could not stand how incredibly endearing this woman was! His hands made their way to her breasts and cupped them tight as she was still ridding him like a bull.

Bam. She got him. Eddie's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a sigh of fatigue. Janet dismounted her bull, kissed his forehead and sat next to him on the side of the bed with her feet barely bracing the floor.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair and puffed out, "Babe, what has gotten into you?!"

Janet laughed and looked back at her boyfriend who was winded, she didn't know why he was so out of breath seeing as she was the one who did all the work. "Awww, is someone getting tired…"

"Nah! Just, surprised I guess."

"Why?"

"Because I cannot believe how much I was missing before… just when I thought I've had the best sex of my life, poof! Here you are!" She smiled at the thought of trumping one of his former bed buddies who, no doubt, were probably half her size and half as confident with having Eddie Latekka in her bed. He sat back up and straddled his legs around her; she leaned into his abs and he locked his chin over her left shoulder, holding her so tight she could not breathe comfortably. She loosened his grip by placing her hands over his and kissed their fingers, all 20 of them.

Janet turned her head and softly said in his ear, "How bout we take a nice, relaxing bath?"

"What? You're not up for round 3?"

"No, I always am up for more, you know me… it's you I'm worried about!"

"Very funny J." She laughed at him, got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Eddie trailed not too far behind her, taking in the view of her searing, naked body of course.

It was once they were in the bathtub when they really had the chance to clear the air about what went down the night before.


	13. For Realz?

They sat in the tub facing each other; his legs had no where to go but around her plump body, damn Jacuzzi tub still wasn't big enough for his cricket legs. The hot bubbly water was soothing her tired body more than ever right now; she seriously could have stayed there forever, just as long as he was across from her. Eddie gently started to massage her calves and short little feet. Her eyes closed and head leaned back in pleasure, it was remarkable how he knew her body almost as well as she did.

"Is that too hard?"

She bit her bottom lip and smiled, "Nuh uh…" He smiled back in satisfaction and his mind began to wander off again… he was ecstatic that they were still a couple. Even more ecstatic at what Janet told him before their mind-blowing sex: _"I don't want anyone else but you babe… never ever."_

"What you thinking right now Jerry?"

"I'm thinking that you got too comfortable too quick with calling me by my real name… I'm warning you, you better not slip up next time we are with the gang or something!"

She giggled at the thought of his best friends finding out Eddie's real name was Jeremiah. "Or what?"

"Or… I'll withhold sex from you for, a whole week! Yeah, that's right. I went **there**."

"HA! We all know that's a lie."

"Yeah, okay, you're right. But, for realz J… serious time?"

Crap. She didn't like the sound of that… "What?!"

Eddie sighed, paused to organize the spinning thoughts in his head and opened his mouth, "I love you. So freakin much it physically hurts me. And when you said last night how you didn't think we have true love yet… I just freaked out! That hurt just as much, it was like someone was stabbing me with a thousand knives and I could not breathe. But I owe you and apology. I was just so caught up in the moment, and I got a little excited ever since you told me you loved me too. So, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean-"

"Eddie…"

"No, let me finish... I don't think you understand how badly I want a future with you. I want to be the **one person** in the entire universe that you trust your soul with, I want to protect you from everything evil, when I come home from work, I want to see you playing with Eddie Jr. on the family room floor in front of the fire place. Okay? Does that help? Do you understand now?" Eddie looked like he would break down and cry if she said no. She could not believe how quickly he turned around and became so vulnerable. He truthfully loved her to the core and this was the first time she could wrap it around her head. Janet scooted her butt as close to him as possible; her feet were touching the bottom of the tub making her knees high in the air, pressing against her chest. Eddie could not take his eyes off of her; the combination of her pink skin tone and soft curves reminded him of a freshly blossomed rose, popping with eagerness and delight.

She cocked her head to one side and smiled at him like no other smile before. After what seemed like 20 years had gone by, she finally answered him, "Yes, I understand." A relief stricken Eddie grabbed her partially wet hair and forced her lips onto his. After their lips parted, their foreheads gently touched and he would not let go of her slippery body. He looked down and saw her charm bracelet still plastered on her wrist, glistening from being wet; a huge grin came upon his face.

Janet whispered, "Why you smiling so big baby? I don't even have to look at you to know something made you smile."

"Every time I see that, it makes me happy." She instantly knew what he was referring to.

"I know, me too."

Eddie let his grip go and fiddled with her new star charm. "You know babe, 'J.E.L.' won't only be my initials someday." She let out a little laugh, bated her eyes and watched him play with her wrist.

"You don't think I thought of that already?! Come on... I'm a girl!"

Eddie raised his head and looked in her eyes; they were twinkling like they so famously did every now and again. "Really? You, you thought about stuff like that before?"

"Don't be so surprised Eddie. I actually thought about 'Janet Edith Latekka' a long time ago."

"What about a wedding?"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah… you ever thought about what kind of wedding you want?"

"Dur... Since I was like 10, I've always wanted a small wedding. Maybe on a beach with the waves crashing behind us, just around the time when the sun meets the water… Not so formal but classy, with white gardenias and two bridesmaids/groomsmen at the most. And then have more of a party afterwards instead of a reception, with a DJ of course! And invite only our closest friends and family."

"Mmm, sounds perfect."

"Except, after deciding that _you_ will be the guy on the other side, I don't think I want all that anymore." Okay, now Eddie was confused. Of course he would give her whatever she wanted, it would be their **wedding day**, he wanted it to be perfect for his bride. Janet paused, wiggled a bit and knotted their fingers together before she continued on. "I think I want a big wedding now. I want everyone in this God forsaken town to know that Eddie Latekka is marrying me, Janet Meadows the famous barkeep who was everyone's friend but nobody's girlfriend."

"Janet, don't start."

"Fine, only because I don't want to ruin the moment… but seriously. I want our wedding to be even bigger than Hannah's!! And we all know how her mom will not have anything but a big wedding…" They both laughed and he nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. If a big wedding is what you want, then that is what you shall receive my love." The giddiness was too cute for him to not kiss her in response. It was the perfect time to surprise her, so he did not pass it up.

Eddie reached over the side of the tub and snatched something from under the rug, he was too quick for her to notice what was in his hand now, and there were still a lot of bubbles in the water, so she could not sneak a peek underneath. Janet felt a slight tug on her left hand and then a slide over her ring finger...


	14. Be My Wife

_No. He. Did. Not. Just. Do. __**That**__. OH my GOD, why did he have to **right now**?! I think I just might drown, hope he knows CPR…_

"Janet Edith Meadows. Will you be my wife?"

She wanted to answer him, but nothing was coming out. She was in a state of shock, her hands were shaking and her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it. Tears starting flowing like mad down her cheeks and she noticed he too was getting a little teary eyed. Never has she seen him so emotional before, and he was so nervous! Yet even when he was like this, he looked so damn amazing. The hair on his chest outlined his ab muscles so perfectly and made his skin look darker than it was. And he had a tiny amount of bubbles on his left cheek that attached to his stubbles; she would have popped them, but didn't really see the need to.

Her head was spinning now and she could feel her body slowly slipping further into the water. That's when he grabbed her, pulling her back up; he sure was her knight and shinning whatever.

She was so caught up in the moment that she did not even look at the new bling bling on her finger! Honestly, she did not care… he **finally**asked her to marry him!

Eddie was starting to freak out all over again; she was taking _way_ too long to answer for his liking! He was about to say something when Janet nodded her head; the nodding never stopped as she kissed him full throttle.

If he didn't pull away, they would have started round three right then and there! Eddie wrapped his wrinkled hands on the sides of her head and looked far into her still twinklie eyes whispering, "You will always be mine J… forever and always. You are my best friend, my lover, my world. _I will never_ let you go."

Tears still pouring down her face, she flashed him her signature smile; she wanted to kiss him again but he was holding her head so strappingly and so far away, it was no use. All she could think to say (more like puff out in between sniffling) was "I love you Eddie. With everything I got, I am so in love with you. So yes, my answer is yes."

He flooded her warm face with butterfly kisses and did not stop until all her tears were gone and not until he was sure he covered every centimeter of that beautiful face. The faint trail of the droplets from his eyes was still visible on his cheeks, so she softly whipped them away; that's when she noticed the bling bling.

The shrieking noise "OH MY GOD!" came from her lips and Eddie instinctively covered his ears to muffle her now screaming excitement. "Eddie!! This ring is, it's-" Janet was mesmerized by the blinding rock that now had a new home on her left ring finger.

"I asked Hannah a while ago if she knew what sort of ring you wanted, I hope it's ok."

"Eddie, this is perfect. Princess cut diamonds are my absolute all time favorite!! It's sooo… simple. Yet so sparkly! I think if I threw this at someone it just might kill them! It is just so **huge**! But so beautiful."

"It's one point two carets."

"Really?! Baby, why so much? You can't afford this!"

"What you mean? I wanted to get a bigger ring but thought everything else I saw looked like too much for you. I know how you like more elegant looking jewelry, but I also know you do not splurge on yourself, like ever, so I wanted you to have this. From me."

"Yeah, but Eddie, I can make do with something less, gigantic! You know it doesn't matter what is on my finger, honestly… I don't need anything but a plain wedding band! As long as you are with me, that's all I need. I know you love me, don't need a ring to prove it." As she talked, her fingers were gliding up and down his arms, almost like she was trying to physically convince him as well.

"I still have some secrets Meadows… and if you keep this ring, I might tell you one or two."

"Oh really?! Hmmm, do tell!" He pulled back to make her stop playing with his wet, hairy arms. The caressing was not helping him concentrate on what needed to get said… way too distracting! It was driving him crazy… she knew exactly how to trick Eddie Jr.

"Uh, I don't think you get off that easy…"

"Fine. Whatever! How bout we dry off and get some grub then? I have to start making the calls too!!"

"Can't the calling wait till later… I just want to hang with my fiancé for a little bit first. If you start calling and telling people what went on in this tub, I'll never get a chance to kiss those chatty lips before I have to leave again!"

"Ugh, fine. Only fair." Eddie nodded in agreement as they both climbed out of the Jacuzzi tub. Seeing as he didn't have anything at her place but old t-shirts, basketball shorts and underwear, Janet gave him her favorite pair of boxers (they were white colored with a picture of a juicy orange peel, front and center. The butt had the word "delicious" in big bold letters… yeah, she totally bought him those).

"Do I get a shirt too? Where _are_ all of my shirts?"

"Uh, erm… they are dirty! Yeah, they are all dirty. Sorry, guess you gotta go shirtless for a while!" The smirk on her face let him know she was lying; fine, if she wanted to play that game…

"Okay, well then since you chose my fabulous wardrobe, I get to choose yours! Lets see here…" Eddie fumbled through her closet looking for this one particular nightgown that never lasted a long time on her. It was a dark red color and so silky smooth, he loved to rub her thighs when she has it; she usually hated wearing it because it was too cold for comfort and never stayed in place. But, she never wore a lot of red, which he complained about allll the time, and when she did not have a bra on, her nipples were hard to miss. It was the sexiest attire he ever saw on a woman. "Ah, here we go!" Surprisingly, she did not fight him on his selection and in one big swoosh, over her head it went. Eddie, the whole time, was soaking her in, acting like a 5 year old who just got a puppy for Christmas. "You are gorgeous."

Janet flipped her hair and rolled her eyes at him, "Yes well, so I've been told." Eddie gave her one last hard kiss before they headed to the kitchen. Janet, of course, cooked this time and Eddie got the coffee going again. They could not keep their hands off each other! You would have to be a blind man to not know that these two were happily in love. Every once and a while, he would brace her left hand, always smiling so proudly to her newest addition of gems.

The blissfully happy couple was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Janet grunted, shuffled over to the front door and was totally surprised as to who she saw through the window. It was dejavu from the night before.

Eddie called out from the kitchen still eating his scrumptious, not burned, egg omelet, "Who dares to interrupt us at this hour?"

"Um, babe it's Stacy."


	15. Ever Ever After

Eddie peaked his head out of the kitchen door in curiosity. As he talked, he made his way down the hallway to the front door where Janet was standing. "Stacy? I thought we got rid of her last night! Let me go talk to her." Just as he was reaching for the door knob Janet pushed his hand away and shook her head.

In a calm, quiet voice she said, "No Jerry. Stacy came to _my_ house because she wants to see me, not you. Go back in the kitchen and start cleaning up breakfast." Eddie looked at her like she was crazy or something. "Go on… shoo!"

"Did you just tell me to shoo?!" She smacked his butt and giggled as he walked back to the kitchen. God he loved that woman.

Janet fixed her night gown, took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Janet!"

"Stacy! I wasn't expecting you here." She could tell Stacy wanted to go inside but she shimmied her way on the porch and quickly shut the door behind her. Janet did not want to have to explain why Eddie was still at her house this late in the morning, and she was not the first person Janet wanted to tell about their engagement. **Engagement!**

Crap. Janet forgot about the ring on her finger… without Stacy noticing, she flipped the ring around so the diamond was touching the palm of her hand. You could still see the band, but at least it was not a 1.2 carat diamond flashing in her face. "What goes on girl?"

Janet motioned for them to sit on the swing on the other side of the porch. "Well I don't know, you tell me! What happened after I left last night? Eddie still being a pain in the ass?"

The girls laughed together and then Janet replied, "No, no. He wasn't too bad. We actually did not talk at all last night. Just cleaned the kitchen and went to bed."

"What? Really, nothing happened? At all"

"Well detective Stacy, yes something did happen. I'm not sure when, and I don't even know if Eddie knows I know this, but I guess he couldn't sleep on the couch last night, so he came in the bed with me."

"I doubt he _couldn't_ sleep on the couch... more like just wanting to be next to you. Anyway, did you kick him out or what?"

"Let me finish! I didn't know he was next to me until I felt his cold foot on my leg in the middle of the night. He just looked so… gorgeous! And peaceful, and utterly relaxed… I couldn't kick him out. I have a soft spot when it comes to hot sleeping men." The girls both starting laughing again, but Janet noticed out of the corner of her eye that her fiancé was lurking in the front window. Stacy's back was to it though, so as long as she could keep the conversation going, Janet wasn't too worried.

"So, then this morning… what happened next?"

"This morning, was- nice. We talked and he made, well tried to make, breakfast in bed."

"_And…_"

"And, he said he forgives me. And we all know it is hard to stay mad at that man for a long time, so…"

"Aint it the truth. So then, you're ok? Just like that. Everything is good?"

Janet nodded her head, scenes from their bubble bath a few hours before flashed in her mind and a huge grin came on her face. "Yeah. Everything is more than ok."

Stacy gasped and brought her hands to her nose. "Oh NO! You didn't! Damn Janet, you slept with him!"

"Guilty."

"Well, I'm jealous. I haven't had hot make up sex in… years. Wait, it **was** hot, passionate sex, right?"

"Oh yeah… mind blowing."

"Damn- that explains the sexy nightgown!" Once again, giggles overflowed them; in that moment, Janet realized her life really has come full circle. Her fate was never to be the popular girl, and even though she wished her life was different before, there was not anything she would trade for it now. Today was a beautiful, sunny spring day and she was sitting on her porch gabbing away about her sex life with a super model- who was jealous of her. Not only that, but she had an amazing fiance who she planned to spend eternity with. Who she planned to take care of, who she planned on making children with, who she knew respected her and cherished her more than anyone else in this world. Who she knew would always protect her. That alone is enough to live for.

It was time to end the conversation with Stacy and time to get back to the love of her life who was waiting inside for her. "So, Stacy, if you are ganna be around for a while, why don't we have a girls night soon? I owe you big time."

"Yeah. That would be perfect! I'm desperate for a much needed girls night out."

Stacy whipped out her red Blackberry, punched Janet's number in and the two girls said their goodbyes. Janet watched the blonde super model walk down the street and waved goodbye; just as she was about to head inside, the front door abruptly opened.

With both hands, Eddie grabbed her hips and yanked her in the house, pulling her into his hard body. Before she could even react to such a swift move, he engulfed her plump lips, investigating inside every groove with his tongue. Her hands found their own way to his hair and neck, tightly embracing his head. Her height grew as she supported herself on her toes. Even slyer than that kiss, Eddie slid his hands around her ass, clasped his fingers together and lifter her up. Janet quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life. It was like he was carrying a baby; he was so gentle, so protective and so loving.

Eddie waddled over to the couch, and kissed her once more before he put her down so she was standing on it. It was the first time Janet was taller than him! It was also the first time she noticed his little bald spot that was beginning to form at the very top of his head. For someone who had hardly any physical flaws, it made him look even more rugged and sexier… if that was possible. She thought about making fun of it but decided to bring it up later for blackmail purposes.

His hands trailed underneath her silky red nightgown, slowly creeping up her legs; it gave her the chills believe it or not. Those hands knew exactly where to touch and how hard to squeeze. Eddie searched for her panties to pull off, but then he remembered she went commando this morning. Along the many months they were dating, Janet became so much more confident with herself, and her body. Just one of the many things that made him fall even harder for her.

Janet raised her arms signaling that she wanted him to undress her; without skipping a beat, off went the nightgown onto the floor. Once again her arms were entangled around his neck and his arms around her waist. He tugged at her a little and on cue she began to squat down on the couch. Casually, his body covered hers and it did not take long for them to become one.

The only words muttered from their tongues while making love were their passionate "I love you's."


	16. Dreaming

It was their last night sleeping in the same bed as Eddie Latekka and Janet Meadows. Tomorrow night they could not sleep together seeing as their wedding date would be the next morning. And Eddie was all about superstitions, so there was no way he was going to see his bride before the wedding. Despite Janet's pleads and arguments, he would not budge. So, they planned on spending as much time in bed together this particular morning as possible. Their last chance to relax. Last chance of peace and quiet. Last chance of freedom, together, until the wedding was over. Even though they both took work off the past week, they were running around doing last minute wedding preparations. Work was just one less thing to worry about. And now, Eddie was fully moved in to Janet's house. They planned on getting a new place, their own place, but for right now, her place was where they wanted to be. They grew as a couple in her house, and wanted to grow as husband and wife in her house just the same.

Life had not been the same since word spread of their engagement, which was almost a year to date, and probably was not going to be the same until they got back from their honeymoon to Bora Bora. Neither of them has ever been, but they have only heard good things. And money was not a factor. Not with the wedding, the after party, or the honeymoon. Between Janet's grandparents and Eddie's dad, they practically did not have to pay for a wine glass. Their wedding was the talk of the decade in the Ridge too! It seemed like everyone, and I mean everyone, was going. Although, not too many of Eddie's previous bed buddies were attending. They were invited, out of respect, but they seem to all get an unexpected phone call from a certain bride-to-be warning them…

"Eddie and I appreciate your kindness; however, seeing as our guest lists is overwhelming, the Johnson Inn simply cannot hold as many people as we hopped. So I am truly, deeply sorry to say that your invitation is no longer valid to the after party. You may though attend the wedding ceremony at St. Mathews if you wish to see first hand, Eddie Latekka wed another woman. There are enough pews to go around, just not chairs around the table for dinner." A very proud, shinning moment for Janet.

Another shinning moment, although creepily psychic between the two, was this particular last "free" morning together. The night before though, they got into a little tiff over the seating arrangements for the after party. Janet wanted people to be able to choose where they sit as they arrive, but Eddie wanted to stick to their plate names so there would be no confusion. Although they were not disgusted with each other as they went to bed, they were not on best terms either. During the night, both Eddie and Janet had a similar nightmare…

_Oh my gosh, Eddie! I need to tell you something! I woke dreaming we had broke. Dreaming you left me for someone new. And you cried, drying those brown eyes. Crying you're sorry - sorry won't do. But this is the way I need to wake… I wake to you. And you never left me; all that I dreamt had been untrue! I open my eyes, I see sky. Oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes. I will be fine- just say you'll stay forever mine, til we fall asleep tonight.  
_  
**What?! Janet,** **last night, we had a great fight. I fell asleep in a horrible state. Then dreamt that you loved my best friend. My heart would not mend- seemed it was fate, but this is the way I need to wake. I wake to you. And you never left me; all that I dreamt had been untrue! Open my eyes, I see sky. Oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes. I will be fine- just say you'll stay forever mine, til we fall asleep tonight.  
**  
_**Sometimes I forget to love you like I should. But I'd never leave you- no, I never would. I never would. You know the way to keep me on my toes. We will be fine- just say you'll stay forever mine. Til we fall asleep tonight...**_

"Okay, let's make a pact. Right here, right now, that we will never go to bed upset with one another. Not once. We have to figure whatever it is that got us mad, out. You with me J? Because apparently even our unconscious minds want to agree, and our unconscious minds are so in-sync, I have no doubt that we cannot figure something out. As long as we do it together."

All she could do was smile and answer him with a sweet kiss. Yes, she had every morning, except the next, to look forward to spending with him. Legally, spiritually, and physically, Jeremiah Edward Latekka was _all_ hers in less than 36 hours. You're damn straight she was going to take full advantage of that too.

What else could a girl ask for?

* * *

**I.E.** if you want to know how I got the idea of their dream... check out the song, "Sky" by Joshua Radin, featuring the awesome Ingrid Michaelson.


	17. One Last Night

That day Janet had her last fitting for her wedding gown. It was gorgeous. The strapless, two piece, ivory colored gown did not have any embellishes, but extra layers of fabric on the top and bottom part. It gathered at her left hip, and swooshed from there. She did not want any sequins, but did not want it just plain either, so this was the compromise. Janet never had a more poofy dress to wear, ever. Not even for prom, which her mother basically picked out for her. Now **that** was an ugly dress. But her wedding dress… every girl who saw it so far all said the same thing, "Can I borrow this for my wedding?!"

The bridesmaid dresses were all the same color, lavender; however, they were not all matching styles. Each girl had picked the perfect dress to fit their figure. Hannah was the maid of honor, so she got first pick which was a silk, plain fitted dress. Pizza Girl had a two piece "wedding cake" bottom skirt. Janet's cousin Carmen, who flew from Denmark just for the occasion, chose a halter top dress that flowed ever-so-slightly from the chest down. And Alison chose a tighter fitting dress that accented those curvy hips she thanked the twins every day for. All the dresses were from a wedding boutique in Boston. One weekend about 6 months into the planning, all the girls did a little "wedding plan weekend getaway." Janet swore they got more planning done that weekend alone than the whole year they were engaged. She blamed Eddie. Who wanted to know every detail, if not more, than Janet did.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Nick picked up the tux's the boys all rented. Classic black suits with matching lavender vests, ivory colored shirts and a lavender bow tie to match. Even though Janet picked the wedding color to be lavender, Eddie agreed that as long as the tuxedos were mostly black, part of them could be lavender. It actually looked pretty sharp on all the groomsmen: Nick, Phil, Ikey and Owen. But Eddie looked the finest, by far. His darker complexion contrasted so well with the light color. Part of the reason why Janet chose that color; whenever he wore something other than dark blue or grey or red, (which was when he was not wearing his flannels shirts, which was hardly ever) she thought he looked so damn attractive. Make no mistake, she loved the flannels, but change was nice too.

After the last minute fittings, packing (for the weekend and for the honeymoon), phone calls and nail appointments, Janet and the girls headed to their own homes and said their goodbye's till the morning. Kelly from the barber shop was going to be at Hannah's house at 7:00am to put the girl's hair in your traditional wedding up-do's. Hannah told Janet she could just spend the night to make it a little easier, but Janet wanted some alone time before the big day. Understandable.

Eddie slept in his own bed one last time as a bachelor. Although, he did not seem to be doing much sleeping. The pre-wedding jitters had officially begun. He wasn't really nervous yet, but was going through the day's events in his head…

8:00am wake up. Eat breakfast, pancakes of course, with Phil. Then the guys were coming over by 9:00… last minute rounds of the house to make sure Phil was all set. Pizza Girl was taking Eddie's place there. Not his bed, but his place as Phil's right hand man. In this case, woman. Phil was getting better with the whole shut-in thing though. Not quite to the point of being normal again, but he could go from place A to place B in a car now, and was not afraid of the sunshine's warmth. This was why he could attend the most important day of his best friend's life.

Anyway, the boys had to be at the church by noon to meet the photographer so they could at least get pictures of the groom's party over with before the actual ceremony, which was at 3:00pm. Guests were invited to come to the church after 2:30. Whereas the bride's party was to be there at 2:00 for a last minute check list. The wedding ceremony would be over by 4:00… he and Janet would leave the church via horse and buggy (her bright idea), and the rest of the gang was driving separately. That would be his only time to be alone with his bride until the party was over, and you better believe he planned on using that time extremely wisely. Everyone in the wedding party was to meet at the Johnson Inn right after they were finished at the church to overlook the banquet hall and to take more pictures. The hotel had a gorgeous golf course with multiple fountains and stunning flowers all over. It was perfect for a spring wedding.

Cocktail hour started at 5:30, toasts at 6:30 and dinner served thereafter. The banquet hall was full with gardenias that actually made the room smell like fresh spring. Another one of Janet's ideas. Spring was a bright, happy time that meant new beginnings. New marriage just seemed to fit with that. So, she wanted the wedding to seem as "springy" as possible using the decorations, the colors, and the flowers.

Once everyone would finish their hand-picked meals and the wedding cake settled in their stomachs, it was time to boogie. The bride, groom and their posse decided in advance that they would dance all night long till the sun comes up. And if they couldn't do it in the banquet hall because of liabilities, they would do it in their hotel rooms. Because everyone in the wedding party was staying that night at the hotel. Nick and Hannah in one room, Phil and Pizza Girl had another, Alison and Owen across the hall, and even though they met only a few days ago, Ikey and Carmen stayed had another. They seemed to hit it off really well actually. Good thing too seeing as they were "partnered" together to walk down the aisle.

All these thoughts were flowing in and out of Eddie's brain, but he was interrupted when he heard his phone vibrating on his night stand. After watching it travel across the wooden stand, debating whether to ignore whoever was bothering his happy thoughts or not, he decided he would at least look to see who it was. Anyone who knows him, knows that his wedding is tomorrow. So who would be calling this late? They will all see him in a few hours... but man, was he happy he did look.


	18. I Got You Babe

"PPSSST! Are you awake?"

"Psst. Yessum."

"I'm not likin this whole, last-night-as-a-free-woman-alone, thing." Big breath in, long sigh out.

"Yeah, I'm not likin the whole, last-night-as-a-free-man-alone, thing." Big breath in, long sigh out.

"What do you suppose we do about that?"

"Beats me. Any ideas?" Thinking, thinking, thinking… "OH J! I got one."

"Yeah? I'm for anything right now. Like if you wanted to just skip town, go to some city hall and get married in front of the justice of the peace, I'd be right there with you. We could even still make our flight to Bora Bora!"

"You don't want your fairytale wedding tomorrow? But it took so much time and effort and planning and-"

"And misery and stress and exhaustion."

"And it will all be worth it. Everything we picked, you picked, is beautiful. I'm even digging the color of the suits."

"Not that you had much of a choice…" There was his giggles, which always made her beam. "Babe, you know I'm all for our big day, but it just seems that every single conversation I have had the past year was about our wedding. And I'm done with it! And tomorrow, that's all it will be."

"And after tomorrow, after all the tears and kisses and hugs and laughter and food and music and family and friends, there will be no more. It will be over, within 19 hours, every conversation you have had the past year will seem like a waist because the wedding will be over. But guess what."

"Huh?"

"I promise you, you will be happy. Because it was NOT a waist. The memories we will have after tomorrow we will have separately until I kiss my bride for the very first time. And then, it will be so ridiculously easy because _you got me, and baby I got you_…"

"Oh my God, you are NOT doing what I think you are ganna do… Eddie!!"

Oh yes, he was doing it all right. Eddie Latekka started singing Sonny and Cher's "I Got You Babe" and she **knew** that he was expecting her to sing along… good gawd. Here we go…

"_I got you babe, I got you babe!_ Take it away Janet!"

"**They say our love won't pay the rent, before it's earned, our money's all been spent."**

"_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot, but at least I'm sure of all the things we got. Babe…"_

(In unison) "I got you babe, I got you babe!"

"_I_ _got flowers in the spring, I got you to wear my ring_."

"**And when I'm sad, you're a clown. And if I get scared, you're always around. So let them say your hair's too long cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong."**

_"__Then put your little hand in mine there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe…" _

_  
_(The finale, together now…) "I got you babe!"

Usually, when someone made Janet do something so embarrassing, for example a sing-along on the phone… her first instinct would to be 'getting out;' get out now while you still got the chance. Leave the room, leave the crowd, or hang up the phone, whatever it was, just get out of the situation. However, when it came to Eddie, she just couldn't resist. How could she though? Seriously.

"Wasn't that fun?!"

"Oodles. Now, can we please stop the sing-alongs before we get caught?"

"By who?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe your roommate. We would never hear the end of it if everyone caught wind of the Janet and Eddie singing sessions." More giggles from him, and more smiles from her.

"Okay fine. Ten minutes, our spot."

"Deal." Click, click. Two phones hang up. Her Duf alumni hoodie; his blue and black flannel. Bare feet down the hallway; thumps down the stairs. Flip-flops on; Sketchers tied. Door locked; garage closed. Four feet step into the midnight air.


	19. Cat and Mouse

There he was. Her man. Her knight and shinning whatever. Her best friend. Her lover. Her world. Her everything.

Before racing into his arms, Janet sneaked behind a tree nearby their bench in the park, which was where Eddie was sitting. Even in the dark, 20 feet away, she could make out his complexion; his hair was a little messy but he never fixed it unless he was going out in public anyway. His face had some stubbles to it, good, he listened to her. Janet told him she did not want a clean-shaven Eddie for the wedding because he hardly **ever** had a stubble-free face. Nothing out of the ordinary for the sake of Janet and Eddie being Janet and Eddie on their wedding day.

Of course, he was wearing a flannel too. Not just any flannel though, her favorite one. She wasn't sure if he did that on purpose or what, but she was going to believe it just for the sake of his attire/thoughts all about her. Eddie still had his comfy, worn-out Hanes sweat pants on, which he used to wear all the time day or night, but Janet kicked him off of that habit. Now he only wears them at night. They had too many holes to be worn in public. She tried to reason with him, promising that she would find the exact same, dark gray colored sweats if he would throw those away. Never has she seen angry Eddie bust out so fast. Oh well, they did shape to his ass pretty well over the years.

And then there was his Sketchers… he never wore any type of sandals no matter how hot it was outside. If Eddie ever went to a beach, you can bet that he would be the dork with his socks and shoes, along with his trunks. That was Janet's next habit to work on. Although he did say to her once, "Men are not meant to show their bare feet with shoes on. There is a reason for women get pedicures and a reason why men do not. There is nothing attractive about a man's hairy, dirty, clammy feet. Women on the other hand, ya'll got some sexy feet. Actually, I take that back. A few girls I know have some ugly ass pigeon toed feet." That's when Janet cut him off, no talk about previous gf's. Attractive or not.

At the moment though, there was something off with him. He was, all jumpy. Nervous? Anxious? Excited? Maybe all three. She wanted to show her presence, actually she wanted nothing more than to rip her favorite flannel and those oh-so-not-really-attractive sweats off his body and ride him back and forth till the sun came up. Just a few more minutes of Eddie-luscious staring, then she would have the best pre-wedding love making session known to man kind.

One… Two… Three… ah what the hell. He looked so lonely turning his head around like a bird. One while perched on a bird feeder that is on the lookout for becoming prey… Eddie was no bird. He was a falcon.

She peeped out a bit from behind the tree and made their home-call noise. "Psst!"

There it was, that melting smile of his. "Psst? Where are you? It's darker than night out here."

"Umm, it is night babe."

"Whatever. Do I have to come find you? I wanna see you J! Come on… please?"

"Why are you whining? Are you going to whine once we're married?" He couldn't take it anymore, Eddie got up off their bench and was on the hunt for his prey. Because Janet was still eyeing him, she saw him start to creep around. That's when her favorite game from the 3rd grade popped into her head: cat and mouse. Eddie obviously was the cat. As he whined Janet circled around the tree so she was always on the opposite side of him, out of sight.

"What if I do, you ganna punish me?"

"You bet!"

More flirtatious than pissed off he asked back, "Oh yea… how?"

"Well for starters, I'm going to throw away those wretched sweats you're wearing." Janet was surprised that he hadn't found her by now seeing how much she was talking. The park wasn't that huge.

"You can see me? Well then why can't I see you? That's not fair!"

"There you go with the whining again. Geez boy!"

"You did not just call me a boy."

"Actually, I believe I did because you are acting like one right now."

"Fine. I'm done playing cat and mouse." _How the hell did he know…_ Eddie stopped where he was and plopped on the ground. Legs crossed, arms crossed across his chest, biceps bulging, he proceeded to pout in the grass. "Come out when you're ready to kiss your **boy**, I'm staying right here."

Well that little act just made Janet start rolling with laughs. After letting him pout for about 30 seconds, she ran over to him, pushing him flat on his back. Still laughing she crawled on top of him, pinning him down. She didn't touch his face or kiss him, she didn't do anything except let her freshly cut hair tumble onto his shoulders, tickling his stubbles on his cheeks. His eyes were warm and she could tell he was trying desperately to hold back a grin because his temples haven't stopped moving. But then, she felt something crawling on her sides…

BUGS?! Janet was terrified of them! She jerked her head and looked down- damn, this boy was quick. Eddie managed to slide Janet's shirt under her Duf hoodie halfway up her back. She was so focused on his eyes she did not even notice the chilled spring air against her bare skin. One glance back into his caramel eyes and she knew, she knew there would be no more whining from a boy, but moans from a man in about two minutes. Before they even started anything, they both completely stripped their clothes. Up her arms went. In the time it takes to blink her shirts were off exposing her pink sports-bra that was holding those girls in.

With fumbling hands she unbuttoned his flannel and threw it on top of her own shirt that was to the side. Janet eased up a bit to let him get his under shirt off. The only time she wasn't on him was when she crawled off to yank his shoes, sweats and boxers down. His boxers by the way were totally that white pair that are "delicious."

As for her, she already lost her flip-flops when she ran over to him. All that was left was her black, white stripped Adidas pants, which he gladly pulled off, and her Victoria Secret Pink panties. They weren't super sexy, no lace, no fluff, and they weren't even pink, but they were red. And they did say "lifeguard" on the butt. She kinda wished she was fit enough to be a lifeguard when she was younger. But playing soccer till high school gave her nothing but weak ankles and chunky, strong thighs. The panties were her way of getting that lifeguard attire she admired so much.

If you think about it though, this whole sex-and-go-seek-in-the-dark thing was not all that comfortable. Sure it wasn't the first time they did it by their spot, but before they had blankets. The aftermath of a candle light picnic. But now, they could be rolling around in dog crap for all they knew. It all felt the same. And the grass was wet because of the dew. Not to mention the fact that if someone did catch them, they had nothing to hide with. "Oh quick, grab my hoodie?" Then again, that was the part that made it ever so much more enjoyable. And in the moon light, Janet's hair looked so incredibly shimmery. Eddie loved the way she looked by natural light. The sun embraced her and the moon encased her.

As for now, the two were inseparable. Nothing, no one, could get them to stop making love. Oh… hold the phone. Maybe that's a lie.

"So much for superstitions the night before your wedding, huh guys."

Ah hell NAW! Not her.


	20. MOH 2

Sure enough, Janet popped her head up in search for her hoodie to cover her naked butt up. Eddie was on top of her though so if anything, his butt was the one in plain sight. Honestly, he wasn't too worried about who their new audience was though, he knew that voice. This was a voice he came to become annoyed with sometimes because whenever this voice was around, it meant Janet was **not** around him. He was never welcome with those two much, they always used the "girl bonding time" excuse. Well what about fiancé bonding time damn it!

"How many friggin times are you ganna walk in on us? What's the matter, you're subscription to Playboy come to an end?"

"EDDIE! Shut the hell up! That was rude, apologize." Dang, Janet was pissed. He insulted one of her best friends in the nude… bad idea. But seriously, this was like the third time this woman caught them in the act.

"It's ok Janet. I know he's not being serious, because I also know that he was the one to start that 'subscription' and end it the next day before you guys left New York. I believe it was your second trip out there... Sorry Eddie, your secrets out."

Out of sheer defense, Eddie raised his right arm to protect his face from getting a slap from Janet. Instead of hitting him though, she started giggling. And more giggles from the other one behind him too. Somehow Eddie felt like he was getting the back hand of every conversation these two had, ever. He could not win. They knew him too well.

"Babe, will you just reach over and grab our clothes please." Eddie sighed and did what he was told. Even though he was definitely still inside Janet the momentum was totally over. There was just something not sexy at all about having your ex-girlfriend watch from afar while you are riding your fiancé. Not that he cared if someone saw them, but when he is interrupted and has an audience. That's completely different.

"I am truly sorry though for meeting you guys like this. I really had NO intention of seeing you till the ceremony. I'm staying at the Johnson and just got here like an hour ago, but did not feel like going to bed so I thought I would bore myself with a late night walk. I was actually going to surprise you tomorrow. So, surprise! I'm home!"

"YAY!!"

Janet was actually excited to see her? Eddie looked down at her like she was crazy. Sure she was Janet's best friend and they did not get to see each other a lot because their lives were so different, but damn. He was still on top of her when she screeched for joy.

"So does this mean you'll be able to be in our wedding still?"

"God Janet don't you think it's a little too late for that? I mean your wedding is in like, 15 hours. My dress wouldn't match, I wasn't there for the rehearsal, don't have the slightest idea about much really. Just when and where."

"Oh who cares, Hannah could help you. And I'm sure you got a dress you could wear. Don't models get to keep the clothes they show the world?"

"Sorta. It depends actually."

"So you do have something you could wear! Perfect!"

Eddie figured he should chime in before it was too late. "Uh, J. She doesn't have anyone to walk down the isle with."

Damn, she hadn't thought of that. "Eddie's right. It's too much work Janet. I'll just sit with everyone else and enjoy it."

"Front row?"

"If that's what the bride wants, sure. Front row."

"On my side too, not Eddie's."

She smiled and nodded her long blonde, head of hair. "Deal."

Oh yeah… Stacy was back.

* * *

After she popped back into the Ridge over a year ago and saved Janet and Eddie's relationship single handedly, Stacy eventually moved back to New York to pursue her modeling career. She actually was quite popular now in the fashion world. Sure she was no Giselle, but she was in every Macy catalog around the country. Over the past year Janet and Eddie visited her in the big Apple a few times whenever they needed a wedding planning break. Stacy even took Janet to a few fashion shows she was in. More girl bonding time. Eddie didn't mind as long as Janet promised she would leave right after the show, no after parties. The last thing he needed (or wanted) was for some hunkalicious model to sweep her off her feet and take Janet away. All because of his ex-girlfriend no less.

Whenever Stacy needed a break from the grit and grime of the city, she would pop back in the Ridge. Sometimes, unexpectedly. This was how she saw Eddie's naked butt the first time on top of Janet. The second time was totally their own faults. Eddie subscribed to the Playboy station on OnDemand at Stacy's place, said he got bored one night when they were at a fashion show, then Janet came home before Stacy because unlike Janet, Stacy did not have a curfew. And well, Stacy only stayed for two cocktails, not ten like she normally did. Figured it was the polite thing to do because she had company for the weekend... HA! Stacy gave Janet and Eddie her silk sheets, free of charge, when they left.

Anyway, Stacy got so used to Janet's homemade cooking and her favorite, homemade stew, that she actually would not eat it anywhere else. Not to mention models aren't supposed to eat homemade stew and if her agent found out, there goes a zero on her pay check. And every time she was in town, after dinner you could guarantee there would be a party at Sully's. Not only did the whole gang go, everyone from Phil to Alison, but anyone who knew Stacy from high school, or just from the catalogs, would be at Sully's. One day while working, Sully actually thanked Janet for hanging there when she was in town because business was the best that night all month long.

If Stacy was only staying for one night, then she just crashed at Janet's place. Otherwise the Johnson Inn had her room, # 213, ready and waiting. When she did stay with Janet, you bet the two girls kicked Eddie out. No boys allowed. How else would they be able to talk about him? Tell embarrassing Eddie stories, hot Eddie stories, young Eddie stories (Stacy's go), or Eddie stories from last week (Janet's go). Eventually the Eddie stories would turn into other boyfriend stories. Past or present. Ever since Stacy broke up with her gay husband last year, she was holding off as long as possible on starting a new relationship. Too much heartache, too much drama, too much embarrassment from before. She liked being single honestly. Liked being able to go from one boy toy to the next.

Needless to say the only two women who stole Eddie Latekka's heart quickly became best friends. Surprisingly, Eddie wasn't the only thing they had in common. They both lost their mother at a young age, they both hated their junior year U.S. History teacher, they both loved sports, they would never be caught dead wearing leggings, and they both ordered the same thing at Starbucks: an iced grande, in a venti cup, two pump sugar-free-vanilla nonfat easy whip toffee nut latte with a flat lid.

Uh, yeah… try saying that five times fast.

Anyway, they became so close that Stacy was going to be Janet's second M.O.H. behind Hannah. But the weekend of the wedding Stacy had a photo shoot to do in Paris. This was why Janet was so excited and surprised to see her. Stacy wasn't even supposed to be in the country let alone in the neighborhood.

* * *

Stacy continued her walk back to her hotel room and let Janet and Eddie have some last minute alone time. They went back on their bench and just sat there, holding hands, breathing each other in. As they chatted about how their lives have changed over the past two years being together, Janet was fumbling with her one point two carat diamond ring. It still was as sparkly as the day Eddie gave it to her in that Jacuzzi tub. Not once did she take that thing off. Nor did she ever remove her charm bracelet. Still had the two charms with their initials on it too. As Janet was admiring her jewelry she received from her fiancé, her thoughts were quickly cut off when he started talking in a shaky voice. And there was something, a piece of paper, he was picking up from underneath the bench.


	21. JEM Park

"Eddie… what's with the paper."

"Here. It's my wedding present from me to you." He held the piece of paper out in front of her lap. For a second she was kinda freaking out because his hand was trembling, making the paper bounce up and down. But he had a hopeful look to his face, so she took it from him and opened it up.

"I know it's not a house, or a boat or anything compared to that, but it is somewhere to go, somewhere that legally is now ours, somewhere that I love. And I'm pretty sure you love too."

At this point Janet just got the paper folded open and wasn't really reading it because he kept babbling on, so she was definitely still intrigued. "You bought me the coffee shop?"

"You, you want the coffee shop?" Eddie could have passed out and died right there from embarrassment. Hell no did he get the coffee shop around the corner! Who did she think he was? Donald Trump? Janet obviously saw his blank, terrified stare because her right arm slid underneath his left and she squeezed his hand.

And now, she started to giggle that oh so famous giggle that always made him laugh along side her. "No! But you seemed so nervous; I had to say something to get you to calm down." Eddie smiled ever so slightly and looked down at their two hands which were still very much creased together.

"Will you just read that already." She did just that and continued to giggle until she reached the middle of the page. That was when she realized just how serious he was being with the whole 'it's nothing like a house, but we own it together' speech. She released her hand from his and held on to the paper, which she realized had a certificate behind it, and continued to read without saying a word.

**Effective May 21****st****, 2009: The Central Park in Knights Ridge Massachusetts will hereby be re-named and have complete new ownership under the guidance of the town Knights Ridge. Central Park will now be J.E.M. Park under the request of Jeremiah Edward Latekka. The city council agrees and certifies him and his wife, Janet Edith Latekka, full ownership. Both have resided, attended school, worked and volunteered here in Knights Ridge for many years; therefore, the city council is honored to give full ownership to the couple and named upon their request. **

The rest of the paper/certificate stated the legality of the park, how it will be kept clean, the hours of it being open and the new renovations that will be finished by 2011. Those included a new path, new playground, restroom facilities, new picnic areas with built-in coal grills, etc. But never, ever was the bench under the oak tree in the corner of the park to be removed; only cleaned, and if necessary over the years, replaced.

In a bare whisper, Janet finally spoke. "Baby. Is this for real?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just— totally did not expect this. Now, or ever."

"Is it ok? Do you like the name? Cause if you don't we can change it, we _are_ the owners after all. I just thought it was perfect because, well you are a gem. MY gem."

Janet was literally out of words to say. And for Janet, that like never happens. First of all, this park is her favorite place in the entire world next to Eddie's arms. Secondly, the date they took ownership was the day of their wedding, so he definitely planned it all perfect. Not to mention his reasoning for the name, 'J.E.M. Park.' Her initials sound like the word 'gem,' which she didn't even realize, and for him to put two and two together like he did… creativity.

At the bottom of the page there were two lines for two signatures. Under one line it said his full name, but he already signed it. The other line was waiting for hers with the name _Janet Edith Latekka_ typed underneath. Well shoot, now she was crying.

She folded the two pieces of paper back up, shoved them in her pocket and burrowed herself into his chest. Eddie wrapped his arms protectingly over her head and down her back. His chin locked on the top of her head and he swayed back and forth trying to quiet her tears. Eventually the sniffling stopped, the swaying stopped, their eyes softly closed and the future couple to be wed fell asleep in their brand new park.


	22. They're what?

"Damn it! It's just you." Pizza Girl lost that bubbly 'good morning' smile she had all over her face after Hannah greeted her with a cuss word.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Hannah sighed, turned around and started dialing the phone again. Now puzzled, Pizza Girl let herself in Hannah's house and looked around. Carmen and the hair tech Kelly were there already chilling in the family room looking in a hair design book. Hanna was obviously ticked off, or nervous, or something, because she was pacing back and forth down the hall.

"I brought the coffee! Where are Alison and the bride? It's already 7:30." Carmen got up to help Pizza Girl distribute the right cup to the right person.

"Mmmm, perfect chai latte. Thanks! But uh girl, ex-nay on the where's the bride-ay. Janet is no where to be found, Alison just left to see if Janet is at her house sleeping or something because she is not answering the house or cell phone."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah…"

"It's me again! Just wondering where you are. Kinda need the bride to show up on her wedding day! CALL ME!"

Trying to lighten Hanna's mood, Pizza Girl butted in. "Well, her dress is here so they couldn't have run off into the sunset and ditched the wedding. You know, get married somewhere else privately."

"True… true." Hannah looked back at the clock, 7:40. She turned the phone on again but before she could press re-dial Carmen snatched it from her hand and replaced it with a large vanilla latte.

"Drink this. Sit down on the couch. Eat some pastries. Let Kelly start our fabulous up-do's so at least _we_ will be ready when she gets here. Because she is coming. I know my cousin; she would not just disappear without anyone knowing first. You already left 7 messages, I think she'll get the picture."

"But you don't know how much she loves him!"

"What?! Yes I do, Janet and I talk all the time through email."

"But you haven't _seen_ them together really. Janet will do anything for that man. Including running off with him to ditch her own wedding."

Carmen had no choice. She placed the two cups of coffee on the side table, walked behind Hannah and calmly but forcefully grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her to the couch. "Now sit here and don't get up unless you have to pee."

Pizza Girl and Kelly's jaws dropped. No way… "Dang. You got Hannah to shut up. Why don't you come visit more often?!" Finally there was some laughter in the room. But just as the mood lightened, the phone rang. All four girls snapped their heads towards the ringing and Hannah snatched the phone.

"Janet? Oh, hey Alison…" A sigh of disappointment was heard throughout the room. Hannah was only on the phone for about a minute until she hung up. "She's not there. He's not there."

"Not where?"

"At her house. Neither of them are at her house."

Pizza Girl jumped up off the chair and asked, "Well what about our house? Has anyone talked to the boys? Maybe Janet fell asleep in Eddie's bed and they just haven't woken up yet."

"I wish, but Alison said she talked to Owen and all the boys are there. Except Eddie."

Now it was Kelly's turn to jump. "Wait, let me get this straight. Both the bride AND groom are missing?"

Seeing as Carmen was the only one still sitting, she finally got up too just for the hell of it. "Seems we are in a bit of a pickle."


	23. Bad, bad, bad

Nick, Phil, Ikey and Owen were all in Phil's kitchen whipping up breakfast according to plan. Phil was doing the pancakes on the skillet, Ikey was making eggs accordingly to order, and Nick was getting the toast ready. Owen was not a cook by any means, well none of them really where except for Phil. All those days in that house basically forced him to learn how to cook well, even though he was a guy he could not live off of take-out every day. He didn't exactly have a job to pay for it. But while the three Emeril's were doing their thing in the kitchen, Owen was talking to Alison trying to figure out what exactly was going on. They didn't know something was wrong until Owen got a frantic phone call from his wife babbling on about how Janet was missing, go check upstairs to see if she was in Eddie's room blah blah blah. Well, he checked and no one was upstairs period.

The guys all knew how excited Eddie was about today, "THE day" as Eddie was calling it for a year now, it was all he wanted to talk about. He made sure all the guys knew exactly what they had to do, what his expectations of them were as groomsmen, Eddie told them how to not act at the reception, what not to drink, who is saying what speech when, all that stuff. Eddie was definitely more than excited, so they were more than surprised to not see Eddie in the kitchen as well. And then that phone call from Alison... not good.

"Okay, Alison said that Janet's house is empty. She just drove over there to check if-"

"So Eddie's not at here, not at Janet's house, not at Hannah's house, we know he is not at the shop... where the hell is he?"

"Ikey, will you shut your trap for two seconds and let me finish! No one has seen or heard from Janet either." Well there goes 4 perfectly shaped-golden-brown pancakes on the filthy floor. They slid right off the skillet when Phil whipped around to see if Owen wasn't fooling. Which he certainly wasn't.

"UHhh what you mean Owen?" Once the toast popped up out of the toaster, those fell on the floor too, but Nick wasn't even paying attention to the food anymore.

"I mean, both the bride and the groom are missing! This ain't too good guys, what if something serious happened to them? Like what if they went to get a morning coffee before we were all supposed to meet up and got in a car accident? Or what if they just went up and split town? You would think they would tell us, or something! But nooo Janet and Eddie just HAD to start the day off difficult. We can't be groomsmen without a groom!"

"O, buddy, calm down. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for why they aren't around. It's all good. Just watch, any minute now Eddie will walk through that door all smiles and start ordering us around. You'll see... besides, if they did get in an accident, don't you think we would know that by now. Heck we probably would have heard the car crashing this town is so small." The three guys looked at Phil like he had some deadly disease all over his face. He was just being waaaay too positive right now. But leave it to Nick to slap Phil up-side the head like he deserved.

"Alright, now that we got the natural freak out and positive reinforcement out of the way, I think it's time we actually do something to make sure this wedding still happens this afternoon. So I say we all split up around town, first go to some of the places Eddie goes to all the time, maybe some of the places he likes to take Janet to, and go from there. If we still can't find them in an hour, well... I don't really know what. But we will figure it out then! Ikey, you go to the hardware and liquor store, big O, go to the Johnson Inn, see if either of them got another room last night or stopped there to check on stuff for the reception, me and Phil will walk down town, check all the shops and stuff. You guys game?"

With one look at each other they all spit into their hands and did the ole' 'K.N.-bruders-for-life-handshake.'

* * *

Screaming... little children screaming "ready or not, here I come!"?? Why was Janet hearing little kids screaming so early in the morning? She could still feel Eddie's warm body beneath her, there should not be any kids in her house yet, her cousin Joe's family wasn't spending the night till after the wedding... in her raspy morning voice Janet tried to wake Eddie up. She couldn't dare open her eyes just yet, it was way too bright for her baby blues. Eddie moaned a lil, but then kissed her nose good morning. (They didn't really do the whole "good morning my love, full out kiss on the mouth" thing because Janet had a fetish for morning breath, she h.a.t.e.d. morning breath. So instead, they said their "good morning my love" on the nose. And then they did their full out kiss on the mouth after teeth were brushed.)

"Mornin... how's the bride?"

"Ummm... happy. Still sleepy, but happy." The 'h' word was all he wanted to hear. So happy indeed.

"Well sleeping beauty, I think it's bout that time you open those lids for me because, well we sort of have to walk home."

"Walk home? What... OH SNAP!! Dude, we gotta go home! We are still in the park?"

"Looks like it. This** is** our newly owned bench I am laying on top of. But it's ok, I'll just drop you off at Hannah's and then I'll head over to my house and meet the guys. And then at 3:00, I get to see you again. Looking all white and sparkly, and drop dead gorgeous. And lucky you, get to see me looking all hot and handsome in my lavender tux. After that, we get to spend the rest of the day together cuz it is ALL about you. And me. See, it's all good baby!"

Janet sprung off of Eddie's chest, she was not really feeling the encouraging talk he was giving right now. Gotta love him for trying, but geez she slept in on her wedding day! No more time for pep talks! She grabbed her flip flops in one hand and Eddie's shirt in the other and off she went, Eddie trying so hard to keep up with her, dragging behind. She wasn't no runaway bride, just a running-late bride. Her oh-so-perfect day just started out oh-so-very-bad. Bad, bad, bad.


	24. Bestest Best Man

Since neither Eddie nor Janet had a car at the moment, they had to walk, more like Janet was dragging Eddie behind her power walking, through town to get to Janet's house. She had to pick up her bags and the bridesmaid gifts before she cold head over to Hannah's. It always helped that she packed well in advance, never know what might come up last minute to where you run out of time to finish packing for an over night.

As they were bolting downtown, the soon-to-wed couple got soo many hoots and hollers from fellow towns people. But um, could they not see that they were in a lil bit of a hurry?! No time for shout outs! Wait a holler-pickin minute... isn't that Nick's car? In front of BFW?

"J hold up."

"What? No holding up time allowed! We did enough of that, we gotta go! Too much to do... the girls are going to be soo creased at me for showing up so late. I can't be even more late by-"

"But that's Nicks car, I don't think he is at my house." Eddie pulled her hand, and turned her around so she could see what he was talking about. "I'm ganna go see if he's in there real quick."

"UGH! Fine. Hurry UP though." He sprinted across October Rd. whereas Janet took her time crossing the busy street. Eddie peeked inside the shop through the front window and saw Nick nervously roaming around alone inside. Eddie knocked on the window to get his attention. Nick jumped a little but then once he realized it was the MIA groom, a look of pure relief stretched across his face. But not 2 seconds later... outrage. Uh ho, someone was in trouble.

"Janet I'll be right back." As Eddie went inside the shop, Janet rolled her eyes and started muttering to herself all exasperated. If only she had her phone so she could call Hannah to pick her ass up... or better yet, if only they didn't fall asleep in the park on their wedding night. Janet was kicking herself right about now...

"Where the HELL were you man? I mean geez Eddie disappear the morning of your wedding why dontcha! The guys and I finally split up looking for you around town, which is why I am here in the office on our weekend off, looking for you! Do you realize what time is it?"

"Uh..."

"It's 9:00!"

"I'm sorry ok!"

"You're sorry? Eddie is SORRY! No one knows where the hell the groom, and bride for that matter, is for two fucking hours and all you have to say is 'I'm sorry'?! I swear if it wasn't your wedding today I would be beating the shit out of you right now! Oh but while we are on the subject, do you happen to know where exactly Janet is too? Because the girls are going nuts! And quite frankly they haven't stopped calling us bugging to see if we heard something from either of you."

"Janet's right here Nick." Both the guys turned to see Janet walking through the front door. Eddie couldn't help but smile when she reached straight for his hand. They both looked at Nick like he should have known Janet was right behind Eddie, or in this case right outside. "I could hear you yelling at my fiance from outside, so I thought he might need a lil back up."

Eddie wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and she reached her right hand up to meet his. "Thank you baby."

"Anytime."

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "Where the hell did you two go? Obviously you were together, so... come on. Out with it. I'll have a crowd of like 200 people to explain at the church later as to why none of the bridal party is ready on time for the ceremony. So while I have the two of you here at the same time, tell me now. You know, just incase the bride and groom go missing again later."

For a few seconds no one spoke. Nick obviously was waiting for one of them to start spilling, but Eddie looked at Janet and gave her his proud, "you take this one, I got the next" look. She understood. Deep breath, thoughts collected, got it.

"Well Nick, I could, we, could tell you but if we start all this now, we'll be only even more late. And I don't plan on being late to the church unlike you, so if you don't mind Eddie and I just had one last adventure together as two single people. Aint that right babe?"

Eddie nodded. "Yup."

"Right, so... that settles that then! Now, if you would be the bestest best man and drive us to my house so I can pick up my things and head over to Hannah's, that would be fantastic." Janet and Eddie were so smiley it was sickening. This was why he let her take the floor, she always came up with some ridiculously clever smart ass comment that would put people in their place. She would still technically answer them, but with 'Janet flare.' Nick should be used to this by now, but at the moment he was baffled. Kinda shocked. I mean what do you say to that? You don't really want to piss a bride off on her wedding day, she might just go into utter hysterics or beat you to death. One can never know.

"Well Nicky, why don't you say, 'alright then Janet. Seeing as I have to take Eddie to his house and get the guys round up, we could stop at your house. I could even drop you off at Hannah's on the way.' Or something like that buddy. Just a thought." Nick was bitting his tongue, glaring at Eddie. Just wait till it was **his** wedding day and Eddie was the best man... oh just wait!

So Nick did what he was asked-told- to do. He called all the guys and told them the bride and groom have been located, told them to go back to the house and he and Eddie will meet them there. So after Janet got her stuff at her house, they dropped her off at Hannah's. Eddie was helping her bring her bags to the porch but when it was time to part ways one last time as two officially single people, Janet was stalling. She got this gut wrenching feeling of sudden loss. Loss of what, she didn't know. Just looking at him standing in front of her all sure of himself, sure of her, sure of **this.**..

"Eddie."

He knew that tone, that "Eddie" was not a necessarily a good "Eddie." It was the "Eddie" she used when she has a serious question to ask, or when something was on her mind. That was not the "Eddie" he wanted to hear on a day like today. Not now!


	25. I Wanna Be Janet

"Eddie..." There it was again. That not so convincing tone...

"Janet."

"Eddie, I feel- I don't know- like you know when I said to Nick how we had one last adventure together as two single people?"

"Yeah. I thought that was pretty clever. Kinda true too."

"But not **so** true. I mean I've been so caught up in getting the day so organized and perfect, I lost track of me just enjoying it while I can."

"Enjoying what?"

"Being not married." Janet looked so upset, confused, distraught... you could tell she was thinking real hard in the moment. Eddie tried to read her face, but there were too many different expressions. And her eyes, they were rolling all over the place. She would not look at him. Never a good sign. Eddie definitely started to get worried. Extremely nervous worried.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

She let out a long breath and as always, her arms started flailing as she talked. "I'm saying that, as I am looking at you right now, so sure of the entire world... I can't believe how good it feels knowing I get to look at you like this forever."

"Alright..."

"But your certainty kinda scares me all in the same!" He grabbed her quick moving hands while he still had the chance and ducked his head down a lil so he could see her face better.

"J! Shouldn't all that help, not make it more confusing."

"Maybe. I guess. I don't know! But what about that last adventure? We never really got one. Do you realize we will always be together now? I won't just be Janet and you won't just be Eddie. We will be-"

"Janet and Eddie. Janet AND Eddie. God I could say that all day long, the two just go so smoothly together... Janet and Eddie Janet and Eddie Janet and Eddie. I LOVE IT!"

"I do too-"

"So why you freaking out on me?"

"I'm not, I just-"

"Oh yes pretty girl, you are." She sighed, loud, probably to where Nick could hear from the car. Eddie knew, at least he thought he did, what she was trying to say. How she was feeling. That sudden urge of lack of self. Fully committing yourself to someone, giving them complete and utter trust, for like- ever. Thats hard! It is a lot to take in, a lot to get used to. Sure they have been planning on doing it for a year now and knew this was coming, but it's actually happening. Their wedding day is actually today. And just like that, over night their lives completely do a 180 and you're just supposed to go with the flow? No! Janet has a right to be double checking, he knew that. What he also knew though how exactly to make her stop.

"J, I love you, right. And together, we **are** doing one last adventure. This." He raised up her left hand and showed her the 1.2 caret ring on her finger. She looked at it, then up at him and back down again. "We are starting a whole new book, not a chapter, a book, of our lives. Today. Our adventure. Together... this marriage and this ring and the other that I will slide right next to it later this afternoon, all of that means that we are making our own adventure. We don't have to go seek one out just to feel like we 'lived' while we could. It's just the beginning baby. So, no worries."

He kissed the ring, then the back of her hand, her forearm... elbow... as his lips went up her body, she felt that tingling sensation follow along. Needless to say he kissed her with those soft plump lips till he reached her own. Just as he engulfed her mouth, an "OHH- MY- GOOD- GAWD" was heard from inside. Yeah... they had an audience.

Pizza Girl screeched and rallied the troops over to the front window. "Ladies you gotta come over here! Not only are the bride and groom back, but oh my God are they hawt!"

All the girls came racing over bubbling with questions all at once. Pizza Girl, Hannah, Alison, Carmen and Kelly were now all watching out the front window, their mouths salivating with giddy smiles, and bug-eyed with excitement. Each and every one of those girls was secretly wishing they were Janet Meadows.


	26. Last Secret

Eventually Janet and Eddie stopped sucking faces and went their separate ways, one last time, before they would be together forever. The girls flooded Janet the instant her feet touched the hardwood foyer and as Eddie walked down the pathway to Nick's car, he could hear the high pitched screeching from inside. He laughed to himself. Girls would be girls. Especially when it comes to boys.

By the look on Nick's face, Eddie could tell he could hear them too, along with his whole conversation with Janet on the porch. Nick wanted so badly to rip on him right now, but it was his wedding day and there was no way in hell he was going to do that again. Nick learned his lesson at the window shop. Never mess with a happily nervous groom, or his bride.

When the boys got back to Eddie and Phil's house, of course they wanted to know what went on this morning. They were just as bad as the girls! Eddie looked at Nick giving him permission to tell them what he knew, and so he did. Explaining how Eddie and Janet just had "one last adventure as two single people of this world, while they still had the chance." Then Owen butted in saying how he and Alison did that too the day before their wedding. And well, after that no one could shut him up. Eventually Eddie stopped listening and found his thoughts on his beloved. Wondering what part of her was being poked and prodded at, if her hair was going to be up or down underneath her grandmothers wedding veil that she wore at her wedding almost 50 years ago. He wondered if her face was going to look more like a porcelain doll with too much makeup on, or if it would be soft and subtle with the makeup highlighting her flawless features.

Besides what she would look like later that day, he wondered what she was telling the girls about their "adventure." Janet was never one to brag about their relationship, but once and a while he knew she told Hannah and Pizza Girl some things. They would give him that 'good boy' smile every now and then. He figured she would not go into detail despite how much they tried to get out of her, but he hoped she would not really say anything. After all, it was _her_ who came up with that whole last adventure thing to tell Nick. Honestly, he normally did not care what she would tell her friends about him. It's just that if she didn't tell them the whole truth, then it would just be their lil secret. The only private thing they would do together on their wedding day until after the reception. Well, besides their horse drawn carriage ride from the church to the Johnson Inn before the reception... anyway, he picked out his phone from his pocket and sent her a quick message...

"Janet is that your phone?" Hanna heard a buzzing noise and instinctively checked her phone, but it wasn't hers. Pizza Girl heard it too, but her phone didn't vibrate and ring at the same time.

"Wait! Sshhshhshh! Lemme hear the ringtone and I'll know." Janet was getting her hair done at the moment, so she couldn't get up and check her purse. But she knew her tones very well. Although, her and Hannah had some of the same because they would send each other ringtones as soon as they got a new one. It was fun to do, but when they were together, things got confusing. But_ this_ tone was definitely Janet's. "I'm bringin sexy back. YEAH! Dem otha boyz don't know how to act. YEAH!"

"Aahhh! Give it to me give it to me! It's in my purse!"

Alison, Kelly and Carmen were confused. Janet was literally freaking out over 'SexyBack.' Kelly almost burned herself with the curling iron because Janet jumped in her chair as Kelly was defining her curls. But in unison, Hannah and Pizza Girl lessened their confusion. "Eddie."

"How'd ya know?"

Pizza Girl answered Alison, "I think Hannah and I are around Janet enough to know Eddie's ringtone."

Janet snapped back with an "Ohh shut up." Hannah fished through Janet's huge, brown leather Dolce and Cabana bag she got at a purse party last fall, and found her phone. Before she gave it to Janet, you best believe she opened it up to see what the man wanted. Not only did Hannah read the text, but she read it aloud for everyone else to hear, "''Luv, dont tell em. k?' ... Tell us what J?!"

"Obviously tell you nuthin. Give me my phone!" She snatched it out of Hannah's hands and quickly replied before anyone could see what she wrote...

"Eddie. Earth to Eddie!"

"What?"

"You've been staring and fiddling with your phone for the past five minutes. You ok? Expecting a call from your girlfriend before the fiancé finds out?"

"IKEY!! Will you **ever** shut that damn mouth of yours? Mind your own damn business! Geez! Don't you gotta go eat something or do **anything** but bother me?"

As Nick walked pass the family room in the hallway, he shouted out to help Ikey. "Don't bother Eddie man, just not the right day, okay?"

"Yeah, what he said. Now go before I pop your head." Ikey left the room as he heard Eddie's phone start playing "Dangerous" by Akon. Eddie only let part of the ringtone play before he silenced it, after a while the words "that girl is so dangerous... that girl is a bad girl" got annoying to other people. He proceeded to read the text now that he was alone again, 'I didnt n I wont. its our lil last secret. they dont even know bout stacy :)'

And _that_, right there, is why he was marrying this woman.


	27. Nervous Excited

Well, she did it. Janet got ready for her wedding in 2 hours flat. Normally it takes her at least an hour to get ready on any given day, so for it to only take an extra hour for her hair, makeup, dress and accessories on... kudos to her bridesmaids for doing their job. The horse drawn carriage and white Hummer Limousine were on time, a good start. The limo was to pick up the girls first and then head over to meet up with the guys. The big limo was Eddie's idea, so then this way all the groomsmen and bridesmaids were all together and no one would get lost. Not that the church is a long drive, and the Johnson Inn is only 10 minutes outside of town, but knowing his buddies, one of them would come up with some bright idea and venture on their own and before you knew it, there would be no groomsmen. Janet didn't care who got what car, as long as she got her horses.

Kelly had her things all packed and wished the girls good luck. Hannah doubled checked the bare necessities: bouquets, cameras, phones, IDs, lip-gloss, eye-shadow, blush, deodorant, emergency bobby-pins and safety pins. Oh yea, and the rings. Janet and Hannah went in the wooden enclosed carriage and headed to the church as the rest of the girls headed for the guys in the limo. So for now, the bride was just with her best friend, collecting her thoughts, going through the ceremony in her head, listening to the clickity-clack of the horses hooves on the concrete, and thats when it all started...

"So you're really going to do this? You are really going to marry Eddie? The guy who can belch the A B C's after one beer, who can't swim, can't cook and can't bypass a large order of cheese fries?" _Why oh why is everyone asking me this question lately? Geez! Will they ever get pass it? _"Because if you change your mind, not that I'm saying you should, but for whatever reason that you do, I have a plan." Hannah smiled looking so confident with her bright idea. She didn't just think of it, but she waited for the right time when she was alone with Janet to bring it to her attention.

"A plan?"

"Yeah. A pretty kick ass plan too."

"Hannah?!"

"Just hear me out! So when we get to the church, at any point in time, all you have to do is give me the look."

"The look?"

"Yeah, the 'help me' look. So you just gotta look at me and if we so happen to be at the alter, I'll look at Sam and-"

"Wait a minute. You **a****lready** told Sam 'the plan'? Hannah!"

"Well just wait okay?" Janet rolled her eyes, she could not believe she was hearing all of this right now... "So, I look at Sam, he pretends he forgot the rings in the basement of the church, which is where we are all going beforehand, **but** he goes outside, tells Chuck to stop feeding the horses because there has been a change of plans. Well, hmmm maybe I should inform Chuck of the plan before we head inside just in case..."

"Wait, who's Chuck?"

"The guy driving this thing, sitting on the other side of that wall." Hannah pointed behind Janet at the direction of the horses.

"And where would Chuck take me exactly?"

"Wherever you want! Just, you know, not too far away. I don't know how far these things can travel at one time. But look, I got your bag right here all ready for ya." She dug out one of the bags Janet packed for the overnight at the hotel that night. By the look on Hannah's face Janet knew she was being completely serious. And she was still smiling. Why was Hannah happy about this?

"Hannah what is going on? I mean you have my bag? Why are you telling me all of this now. Right **now**. As we are heading to the church. Where I am supposed to be walking down the aisle very very soon in a wedding dress."

"Because I just wanted to let you know that I got your back!"

"You got my back... right. Hannah, tell me this much. Don't you think people would notice a bride, by herself, in a horse drawn carriage with ribbons and cans and a big sign saying 'Just Married' on the back window, racing out of town? Everyone around here knows I'm getting married today!" By now Janet was just getting ticked off. Her voice was definitely rising and her face no longer had a glowing smile.

"Well, not necessarily..."

"Hannah. Just stop. This is crazy! I'm getting ma-rr-ied in less than an hour, to a wonderful man who I love and who happens to love me back. Just because your marriage to Ray didn't work out too great for you, doesn't mean mine isn't either. I need your help, yes, but not to run away. I am not going down in history as the little frightened woman who left Eddie Latekka at the alter."

"I was just simply sayin that I got your back. And that I planned of _everything_."

"That's great. And thank you, so much for supporting me no matter what, but I got this. Trust me."

"I do trust you!"

"Okay, so then we can drop this ridiculous conversation. Look, we are here anyway. Can I go get married now?"

"Yeah, of course. But Janet, I'm just saying-"

"And I'm just saying, thanks, but no thanks." Janet patted her friend's knee and gave her a reassuring smile, picked up the bottom of her dress and opened the carriage door. What she saw was not just the local church she visited every so often, it was like an ancient Roman Cathedral that was just lucky enough to hold a timeless event in her life.

--

The ride to the church was the longest limo ride of Eddie's life. Well, in all honesty, it was the only limo ride in Eddie's life. And he wasn't even enjoying it. The anticipation of the rest of the afternoon was just too much to bare right now. Quite frankly he was nervous as hell too. Oh man he hoped he wouldn't forget to say "I do." With his luck he would probably say something so stupid like "hellz yea!" and literally go to hell because of swearing in church. As long as Janet said it first, which was the plan, he hoped it would be ok. She told him after the rehearsal to just look at her, and if he needed help, she would tell him what to say or where to go. Janet knew this ceremony at the back of her hand seeing as she helped the pastor plan it out.

He decided to at least pretend like he was enjoying the limo ride along with every one of his close friends. They all seemed to be excited, why shouldn't he? Well he was excited, but the nerves took over more than the excitement. It wasn't until they were around the corner when Eddie noticed that everyone had a can of Bud Light in their hands. Seriously?! Drinking before church? SERIOUSLY! Where did they even get the beer? Who brought it? Oh wait, they are in a Hummer Limo... it comes with beverages. Since the limo wasn't Janet's thing, Eddie forgot that he requested his favorite beer to be inside already. But he meant to drink it after the wedding ceremony, not before!

Whatever, it was too late now. But so help him if one of the girls tripped on their own shoe down the aisle...

"Hey! Look we are here! That was the funnest ride to church I've ever had."

"When have you gone to church before Ikey?"

"I go to church! I went with my family in 93' for Christmas!"

Enough said.

Eddie took this 'precious bonding moment' to escort himself out of the limo first. And the church... well, words could not describe. Never again will he curse walking through these doors, and Eddie loathed going to church.

--

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Don't play with me Hannah."

"Oh. You mean the bride? She's hiding from you! You know you can't see her before-" Mid sentence Hannah realized they already had. They broke that superstition a loooong time ago. Well not that long ago, but long enough to where it counted. "Well, you still can't see her!"

"Why not?"

"Because, because... because I said so. Now go! Shoo!! Run along and play with your little friends. Go make yourself useful, go take some pictures or something." If looks could kill, Eddie would have killed her at the point where she shooed him. _She's Janet's friend. She's Janet's best friend. She's Janet's maid of honor. She has to live. I cannot hurt her. That would not be nice. She's Janet's friend. **Janet's** friend. Our future children's Godmother. She has to survive. **I** have to survive. Not only would Hannah die, I would die. So... ugh. _

"Fine." And with that, Eddie left. He went to the front of the church to watch who was coming to witness the proudest moment of his life. So far.

--

"Is he here?"

_If she asks that question one more time... _Carmen could see the aggravation on Pizza Girl's face, so she quickly butted in before Pizza Girl had the chance. "Yes, Janet, he is here. So you can stop worrying. He showed up, he's not leaving you at the alter. Calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Yeah, well you are also kind of getting on some people's last nerves, so." Yeah, Carmen could always get right to the point, but in a sly way.

"Who's? Am I being needy? Annoying? Sorry, I'm just excited I guess."

"You're not nervous? I was so incredibly nervous when Owen and I got married. I didn't even remember to eat that day. My mother had to literally shove food down my throat, but I threw it right back up. I told her it was a bad idea. I was too nervous to even eat!"

"Dayumn."

"Carmen! Stop being so blunt."

"Sorry cuz, can't help it I guess. You know me."

"Well, maybe, just possibly, could you try. For today at least!"

Ugh. "Fine."

Janet nodded in reassurance and paced over to the window. It was just in the right spot at the right level so you could see out the front of the church and spy on all the people walking inside. She couldn't care less about who finally showed up, well, kinda. But she just wanted to sneak a peek at him. Just one little...

"JANET! Stop right there young lady. Do not even try! Besides, I just saw him and he's not outside. Girls, I leave for 5 minutes to go check on something and you just let her do whatever she wants? I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"We were!"

"Hannah, stop being so bossy. That's supposed to be my job as the bride, remember. Oh wait, that's right. I forgot. You planned _everything_."

By the tone in her voice, everyone knew something was up. And of course, leave it to Pizza Girl to break the ice. "Uhh, what's this **everything** you speak of?"

"Oh, well, my best friend here planned an escape route. She didn't tell you girls? I find that hard to believe because apparently she told everyone else."

"Escape route?"

"Oh pish-tosh! That's all ancient history. Unless of course you are re-considering-"

"Hannah Jane Daniels!"

"Okay okay! I'm done. But hey, you brought it up."

Just like that, it dawned on her: "Wait, you already saw my fiance? Well where is he? What did he look like? Is he ok?"

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Oh my God. Janet, you are helpless."

"No, she's just in love."


	28. The Look: Gone Bad

Once Faralaes started to play, Alison was to go first. Then once she got halfway down the aisle, it was Carmen's turn. Then Pizza Girl, and Hannah. As the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, one by one, the guys (and everyone else in the room) couldn't keep their eyes off of them. Even though all of their dresses were different styles they all were the same color, so it looked unison enough. Each bridesmaid had a bouquet of white gardenias with baby's breath mixed in. There was only one other thing that they all had the same: the white gold, diamond accented bracelet that Janet gave each of the girls as a bridesmaid gift. She wanted them to have something special to remind them of all the fun, happy, frustrating times they had planning this wedding. And of course to remember the beautiful night that laid ahead.

While the bride was waiting for it to be her turn, she was scoping out the guests... everyone looked happy and anxious basically. And, oh yes, she was here. The woman who was supposed to be her second MOH, Stacy, was definitely sitting on the bride's side in the very front row. Just like Janet told her to.

The groomsmen were just as handsome as could be. Each and every one of those small town grungy guys knew how to pull off a tux- the right way. Janet was particularly shocked at how classy Ikey looked. She was just a little more clear as to why Alison slept with him now. They all had the sam tux: black tailored pants and jacket with an ivory white dress shirt, a lavender vest and a lavender bow tie. The guys even gelled their hair, how cute!

As for the groom himself... he was not just cute or handsome. He was a freaking stud. He was definitely the, most. Gorgeous. Man. In. This. Church. She seriously had never seen Eddie look so excited, so happy, so hot, and so nervous before in her life. And she saw Eddie many times in his football uniform back in the day, which she would not tell him this now but he looked damn hawt in uniform. But right now, in that black suite with the vest and the tie... words could not **even begin** to describe. She was so focused on him right now Janet barely noticed the little tug on her dress. Mary the flower girl, her cousin's daughter, was trying to get her attention because it was time.

Finally all the bridesmaids were standing in line on the other side of the pastor. She checked her train on last time, then knelt down and gave Mary a kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear how lovely she looked and how proud Janet was of her. Mary replied back with a beaming smile and told Janet how pretty she looked too. Janet thanked her and said she better go now before everyone wondered what was going on. So Mary turned around and walked slowly down the aisle like she practiced at the rehearsal. Instead of just tossing the rose pedals on the carpet as you might figure a normal 4 year old would do, she strategically placed each and every pedal on the ground. All that was heard throughout the room was "Awww how adorable is that!... She's so precious!... Joe and Louise must be so proud!" Janet even found Eddie smiling and chuckling at the little girl.

But before she knew it, it was finally her turn. Her "Here Comes the Bride" song started playing and every single soul in the church stood up for her. _One step- two step. Breathe. Shoulders back. Chin up. Flowers by the waist. Breathe. And just look...there. At him. _She was good to go.

As for Eddie, the second those church doors opened he looked no where else. This woman, on this day, in this church, wearing that dress... the ivory white literally made her skin glow. Unless she had on that much makeup, naw. It was her. He could tell. But that dress, damn. He wasn't sure why exactly, but it was mesmerizing, he literally could not look away from her. The dress was pretty simple as wedding dresses go the thought- there weren't a lot of sparklyness or anything like that, it was just a plain strapless, silky/shimmery material dress that poofed, a lot, from the waist down. It gathered to one side on her hip and flowed to the floor; as she walked, it reminded him of the church bell. The way it swayed back and forth. _Ding. Ding. Ding. _Eddie didn't know all the correct lingo, although he did know a lot more because of all of this, all he knew was that Janet picked the perfect wedding dress that accented all her perfect body features for this perfect day. What he was really excited about though was not the dress, it was her hair. Even though it was all up, there was a tiara holding up the vail, which was NOT in front of her face. The only thing Eddie requested for Janet was to have the vail going down her back instead of covering the front of her face because then he could see her. He could watch her, like he was, and focus on her as she was walking towards their new life. And he would know that she was watching him too. Which, she very much was indeed.

Once she was next to him is when he noticed her cheeks glistening from the tears in her eyes. He almost reached out to wipe them away, but then thought not to because of her makeup. Which she did not seem to have a whole lot of, but still. He knew they were happy tears, so it wasn't too horrible to see the tears. The MOH was watching the bride very carefully as well. But not because of her pure beauty, she was watching the bride for any need of help, or un-comfort, or for that certain look. And when the bride turned around to give the MOH her bouquet, she saw it. Or did she? Was it true? Was it 'the look' they talked about earlier that afternoon? Well, she wasn't going to take the chance. Once Hannah got Sam's attention from where he was standing in line with the guys, she made the signal. One cough and once scratch at the nose, and...

"Oh my God! Snap, sorry Pastor. I didn't mean it like that, I really didn't. I just, uh. Forgot. The rings, I don't have them, I just realized that I don't have them. And seeing as I'm the ring bearer and all, well I sorta need them." Before Janet even had the chance to let go of Eddie's sweaty hands, Hannah was all up on her son.

She knelt down by Sam and winked at him before she said, "It's ok sweetie. Just try to remember where you had them last."

"I, uh. Um... the basement. Downstairs. I had them down stairs here because I was practicing with them. I'm sorry mom, Janet, I'm sorry! I'll go get them! But Janet, could you help me?"

She could not believe this was happening, Janet could not believe it. She didn't give Hannah no look! Why was this happening?! The pastor didn't even open his mouth yet and already something bad was happening. Janet knelt down next to Sam too. "Babe, did you **really** loose them? Or is this about something else?"

"Well, they aren't on the pillow." Sam held out the small, silk, lavender ring pillow he was holding, which was where the rings were supposed to be. And they most definitely were not on it.

"Okay, well, if you want me to go with you, I'll go with you."

"Janet." Eddie was listening in on their quiet conversation; he wanted to find the rings, but he did not want Janet to go looking for them. He wasn't sure why, he just had this feelings... now he bent down and whispered in Janet's ear, "Baby, let Hannah and Sam go, you don't have to. Just stay here. They'll find it. I can send Nick too if you want."

"Eddie, it's fine. If someone should find the rings it should be the bride."

"And the groom too. I'll go too."

"No! I mean, no. This is between me, Sam and Janet. It won't take long."

Why did Eddie not trust Hannah right now?

--

"Okay babe, where were you practicing at exactly with them?" Janet was on a mission, she was going to find these wedding rings, and fast.

"Umm. I was over here, but-"

"Okay! Over here." Janet was really the only one actually looking and when she realized this, she got quite upset. "Why aren't you guys helping me? Come on! I got a wedding to get back to!"

"Wait, you do?"

"Sam why would you ask me a question like that?"

"Because I thought... mom! You gave me the signal!"

_OHH HELL NO! _"Hannah Jane! The signal? Seriously!"

"What? **You** looked at me!"

"I looked at you."

"Yeah! You gave me your flowers and gave me a look too!"

"No I didn't! Hannah you have to stop, this is getting beyond ridiculous."

"Stop what?"

"PROTECTING ME!" ... a few awkward moments of silence and a few unhappy looks ... "Sam, why don't you leave your mother and God mother alone for a couple minutes. Just meet us right upstairs in the foyer ok?" He nodded and headed for the stairs, but before he left he informed Janet that he did indeed have the wedding rings. He slid them in his pants pocket as Janet was walking down the aisle. All eyes were on her, so he found it a good time to switch them up. At least that was taken care of. Janet made sure her lil man was all the way upstairs before she started to talk.

"Hannah, why are you doing this to me, today, of all freaking days. Why are you trying to sabotage my wedding."

"I am NOT trying to sabotage the wedding Janet."

"Well then would you care to explain to me why the bride and maid of honor are down in the basement of the church instead of standing in front of 500 people IN the church where they should be?" Hannah was at a loss of words. Honestly, she was a little scared at the present moment; Janet's hands were flailing all over the place. Never a good sign when she is serious.

"Look, I really did think you gave me the look, or some sort of look, so I did what I thought was best. I made a distraction, for your benefit. Because I thought my best friend needed my help."

"No... there's something else going on here. All day you've been acting weird. So, come on. Out with it. you got me away from my wedding, so might as well use this time wisely."

"See, thats kind of it. What you just said."

"What part? Where you want me away from the wedding? Hannah I know you can be selfish at times but geez, I didn't think like this."

"I am selfish, towards certain people in my life I'm selfish. My son, you, Nick-"

"Nick?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Alright. Not that I was trying."

"I think what I'm most worried about though is losing you."

"What?! Hannah I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here in the Ridge."

"Yea not physically, but now that you'll be married, it will be totally different. For me at least. Like who am I going to call now to help me at 2:00am if I'm freaking out about something Sam did? Or if he is sick? Or if he doesn't show up after curfew?"

"Me."

"Get real Janet, you'll be bedding Eddie." Which might be true, but wouldn't be the first time Janet got a freak call from her when she was having an 'intimate' night with Eddie. "Another thing, who will come over for dinner every Tuesday/Thursday night and teach me another recipe?"

"We could work something out, I'm sure Eddie wouldn't mind eating dinner with you and Sam every so often. He loves hanging out with Sam."

"Ok, but what about-"

"Hannah, I love you. Okay? I'll still need you too. I think I would go nuts if I didn't have someone I could count on all the time."

"But thats what your husband is for Janet." Wow, Hannah really thought about everything. She was not going to let up.

"So what was going to happen once you were going to marry Ray? You don't think all these thoughts went through my head too? Because they did. Guess what though, I understood the difference between your best friend and your man. So I guess you just gotta understand that too. But I'm still going to be on the other side of town and I'm still going to work at Sullys and I'm still going to need my best friend, even though I'll be married. Because I'm still ganna need someone to gossip with and I'm ganna need someone to gossip about my husband with and I'm ganna need someone to help me with my kids and you have to come to my house and cook with me sometimes. And do I need to keep going or do you get that I'll probably need you more than you will need me?"

Hannah chuckled, then Janet did too. The two best friends hugged for at least two minutes straight before they heard Sam and Eddie at the top of the stairs asking if everything was ok. Janet looked at Hannah, waiting to see if she indeed was ok. Which she was. But once the girls got upstairs, Janet could tell Eddie was very unsettled. Sure enough, he started throwing out questions wanting to know what the hell was going on. Janet pulled him to the side so no one else could hear their conversation.

"What did she say to you? Because I know the rings aren't lost, I saw Sam had them on that pillow right before we started the ceremony. Or tried to start it anyhow. The point is I know he's got the rings, so why did Hannah stop the wedding?"

"First of all, Hannah didn't stop it, technically there has just been a little bit of a delay. And it wasn't even Hannah, it was Sam, but you are right, Hannah was behind it. But you really were checking stuff like that? You made sure babe had our rings?"

"Yeah! And I made sure the pastor has our vows, just in case one of us freezes up there, and I checked with the photographer, and. Wait a minute, don't change the subject."

"It's not ganna work huh."

"NO. Why are you laughing? We aren't supposed to be back here! We're supposed to be back there with everyone else!"

"I'm sorry, I know we are. So you ready then? Because I am. And so is Hannah, now."

"See, what do you mean by that? That, right there, that 'now...' What did she say to you Janet!"

"Sshhh! She's looking and I'm pretty sure knows we are talking about her."

"So? Wouldn't be the first time someone's talking about her when she's in the same room."

"Oh stop it."

"I just want to know why she is stalling our wedding, you know, just in case I gotta be prepared at the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' part."

"Eddie don't you think you are over reacting."

"No, no I don't. Because you are not telling me, so that means that somethings going on here. Because you want this day to be just as perfect as I do-"

"Yeah, I do."

"So then tell me."

_Geez this boy is not going to give up... _"Fine. Hannah just had some personal concerns about our marriage that for some reason, thought this particular moment to tell me about it was the right moment."

"But..."

"But I dealt with it. She's fine."

"So that's it? Just like that."

"Just like that."

He was studying her face and Janet knew it too. But that was his way of making sure you were telling the truth. So. "Okay. Good. So what now, we just go back in there? Do we start this whole thing over? Because I gotta tell you J, nothing, no feeling, nothing can beat the way I felt 15 minutes ago when I first saw you walking down that aisle, looking just... uhhh!"

"Really."

"You think I'm lying?" _Well no but..._

He grabbed her arm, pulled her close and pushed her lips onto his. He was being very very careful to not jostle the vail or mess her hair or anything as he held her from behind. He did not want **anymore** delays to walking down that aisle again. However, she did mumble, "Eddie my makeup." Crap. He didn't think of that part. He quickly pulled away and felt guilty for some reason.

"It's ok, I already messed it up when I started to cry walking to my prince the first time." She took his bare, left hand, which wasn't as sweaty as it was 16 minutes ago, and squeezed it with both of her hands.

"I'm your prince?"

"For sure! And I'm your princess. Right..."

He let out a big sigh of relief, not sure why, relief of realizing everything might just really be ok. She moved a step closer inviting him to hold her. Which he did, and rested his shiny forehead onto her powdered one. "Yeah. You truly are." She could physically feel him relaxing as they just stood there, which made her smile.

"Uh, excuse me but why don't you save that for the honeymoon guys? I'm kinda anxious to get to that massive cake later."

"Sam shut up please. I am having a moment with your God mother." Janet smacked his butt as punishment but it was really more derogative than punishment.

"You did not just tell my God son to shut up."

"He totally did Janet."

Just as Hannah was going to put her two cents in, the pastor joined them to see if they were all ready, again, to start he ceremony. They decided that Hannah and Janet would walk back down the aisle, not the whole wedding party. That way they aren't breaking any rules, but they aren't starting entirely from the beginning. And so, they did just that.

--

"Janet, I will be your hero baby. I will kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever because you take my breath away. I will run with you and never look back. I will cry if I see you crying. Because you saved my soul tonight. So I promise, I will be your hero."

With trembling fingers, he slid the white gold band on her left ring finger. It meshed so perfectly with the diamond ring that already claimed it's spot over a year ago. But what Janet did not know yet was the engraving on the inside part of the band that read "J, I will be your hero. Always." As for now, it was her turn.

"Eddie, I'm going to be here for you baby. I'm going to be a woman of my own word, speak the language in a voice that you never heard because I want to sleep with you forever and I want to die in your arms. And I promise, I'm going to love you like nobody loves you, and I'll earn your trust even more by making memories of us."

Although her fingers weren't trembling, she was never more nervous in her life. She covered it well though by kissing his knuckles once his white gold wedding band was on his finger. It was not so bare anymore, which was fine by him. But her wedding band was not the only one that had a special marking on it; in the same place as hers, his ring read "Jerry, I will never stop loving you."

--

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss-" uh yea, they were already smooching by the time he said 'husband and wife.' The pastor and everyone else in the room couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
